MLP-FIP (Frienship Is Power)
by Darkrius13
Summary: Un nuevo mal amenaza a equestria con sumergirla en la oscuridad una vez mas, lun mal que ni siquiera las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía podrán detener, cuatro amigos viajaran a su mundo podrán detenerla? mal summary soy nuevo XD
1. -Prologo-

**Bueno no sé qué decir más que esta es mi primera historia no solo en MLP si no en FF así que díganme que les parece no los molesto mas y empezemos con el Fic:**

-Prologo-

_En esta vida todo es inesperado y nada está escrito, lo único predecible de la vida es que es impredecible y tal vez de un día para otro tu vida cambie como no te imaginas._

No puedo ver nada me encuentro flotando en la oscuridad, un fulgor aparece y me dirijo hacia él la oscuridad se va y la escena cambia ahora a un pueblo el mismo pueblo que siempre veo y al igual que siempre está oscuro y no es porque sea noche no es que la oscuridad está rodeando el cielo la única luz visible es del fuego que consumen las casas del pueblo y lo único audible son los gritos y sollozos de sus habitantes.

Al igual que siempre solo soy un mero espectador en este paisaje a lo lejos puedo ver una silueta grande y sombría que sin duda es el causante de este mal, de la oscuridad y el sufrimiento de cada uno, "muchos en este punto dirán que este pueblo es el mío y les diré que no es así" , ya que aunque les parezca increíble o loco de mi parte en este pueblo solo habitan ponys no humanos si no ponys y no solo ponys comunes no, también pegasos y unicornios.

Sin lugar a dudas esta no es mi ciudad no sin embargo siempre es lo mismo llego aquí y veo toda esta devastación que a sido provocada por ese ente oscuro, y al igual que antes en este momento veo aquel mismo destello de color rojo pasar frente a mí que se dirige hacia aquel maligno ser.

Es una esfera de color rojo al principio que ataca al ser oscuro y lo obliga a retroceder poco a poco, pero aun así es demasiado fuerte para el solo pero pronto otras esferas se le unen al combate, cada una de distinto color y por lo que siempre veo de una habilidad distinta la de rojo lanza ataques de fuego, la azul crea lanzas de hielo y torrentes de agua, la verde provoca que el suelo tiemble y la blanca crea vientos devastadores.

De nuevo todo se oscurece por un momento como si cambiara de escena y ahora me encuentro entre la batalla de estos seres, hasta que "No me derrotaran no importa que tan grande sea su poder mientras exista el dolor y el sufrimiento me alimentare de el y mi poder jamás desaparecerá", esa es la voz de aquella cosa la primera vez que lo oi hablar temblé de miedo, aun cuando ya van varias veces de eso me sigue causando un escalofrió.

"Tienes razón mientras estés en este mundo para alimentarte de los sentimientos negativos jamás te derrotaremos, y es por eso que te encerraremos en otro mundo", no sé de donde viene aquella voz pero sin duda viene de una de esas esferas, la bestia lanza un rugido que incluso llega a lastimar mis oídos, "Inténtelo si se atreven" aquí lo único que puedo ver son ataques que son lanzados de parte de la bestia mientras estos son evadidos por los otros cuatro saben que no pueden ganar en fuerza así que lo debilitan.

Cuando por fin se ha cansado a llegado el momento en que sea el final de esto lanzan ataques coordinados y después hacen una formación alrededor de eso, "Si tanto te gusta la oscuridad te enviaremos a un lugar donde solo eso exista", "Al mundo de las sombras" eso lo dicen los cuatro antes que un circulo con extraños símbolos aparezca en el suelo y un agujero de oscuridad comience a engullir a la bestia mientras suelta un último rugido antes de ser devorado "No será la última vez volveré disfruten de estos momentos de paz pues cuando vuelva la oscuridad y el sufrimiento plagaran la tierra una vez más".

Después de eso un rayo de luz me deja cegado, solo una voz se oye "Cuando lo hagas ya habrá quienes te detendrán", después de que la luz se va veo que una montaña a quedado en el lugar donde se realizo aquel sello y una cueva, la oscuridad del cielo se aclara y el sol sale de una vez más, de nuevo la escena cambia de nuevo pero sin duda es el mismo lugar pero en un pueblo completamente diferente como si mucho tiempo hubiese pasado, y de nuevo pasa lo mismo veo aquella extraña pero divertida pony el color de su crin y cola no sé si serán de un color magenta y su pelaje es de un rosa siempre es la misma escena la veo saltando por el pueblo saludando a todos con esa misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Por alguna razón siempre que la veo sonreír aquella sensación de miedo por lo ocurrido anteriormente desaparece y en su lugar me calmo, la primera vez que la vi me pareció extraña pero después me pareció de alguna manera divertida e interesante alguien que sin duda alguna estará para sus amigos, quien no dudaría en ayudar y que busca el alegrar los corazones de los demás.

Si lo que más me parecía extraño pero interesante es como hacía para tocar 10 instrumentos a la vez, yo apenas podía con la guitarra eléctrica sin duda alguna era algo digno de ver, pero siempre era lo mismo porque después de esto venia la parte que más odiaba.

La ciudad una vez más destruida, el cielo oscurecido y un gran rugido en el fondo sin duda alguna lo reconocía bien era ese mounstro que había vuelto, cuando gire a verlo frente a el donde se veian seis ponys diferentes una la reconocía era la de color rosa, las otras de diferentes colores y especies, una de color naranja, con crin rubia y sombrero, dos pegasos una de color cian y de crin multicolor, la otra de crin rosada y color crema, una unicornio de crin morada y blanca, y al final una alicorn de color lavanda y crin morada con una línea magenta.

Todas usaban collares menos la alicorn que usaba una corona o tiara, comenzaron a brillar todas se elevaron y un haz de luz de colores como el arcoíris salió dirigiéndose hacia él, una luz me cegó de nuevo pensando que de nuevo sería derrotado, pero no fue así, una bola de energía negra impacta contra ellas y cada una cae al suelo en diferentes lugares de lo que sería el pueblo.

Aun cuando ya varias veces lo había visto no me lo podía creer, frente a mi había caído esa pony color rosa que está muy mal herida alza con mucha lentitud la cabeza hacia donde el mounstro está, la gira y me ve a los ojos con una mirada triste que incluso hace que mi corazón se achique, "Lo siento no pude detenerlo", me dice mientras me sonríe y se desploma contra el suelo.

No podía soportarlo corrí hacia a ella como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pasaba, cuando llegue tome su cabeza con suavidad pero era tarde, tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y llorar, cuando alzo mi vista hacia arriba lo vi a aquel mounstro frente a mi por fin lo veía claro sin duda alguna lo reconocía sabía lo que era.

Una quimera su cuerpo era de color morado casi negro, sus alas negras como las sombras, cada una de sus cabezas poseía un color diferente la del león su melena eran de color rojo intenso, y sus ojos eran negros solo mostraba frialdad en ellos, la del dragón era de escamas azules y ojos negros como la sangre, la de cabra un pelaje negro y de ojos azules con una frialdad que te helaba la sangre y la de serpiente de color morado y de ojos amarillos.

"No te preocupes tu la seguirás después de todo de la felicidad solo existe la tristeza y el sufrimiento", siempre permanecía callado pero ya había soportado esto demasiado tiempo "tienes razón después de la felicidad viene tristeza pero si dejas que esos momentos de tristeza te amarguen la existencia al preocuparte de ellos no podrás disfrutar de lo momentos de felicidad que llegaran después, ya que después de todo aquellos que solo conocen la tristeza y el sufrimiento solo les falta conocer la alegría y la felicidad".

Dije al verlo a los ojos de la cabeza de dragón, su mirada se volvió un poco mas fiera "entonces conoce la dicha al morir", fue cuando lanzo una llamarada oscura sobre mi aun tenía el cuerpo de aquella pony en mis brazos lo único que hice fue cubrirla con mi cuerpo pero la llamarada no me toco.

Después de eso ya no estaba en el pueblo destruido ni enfrente de la quimera si no que estaba flotando en un lugar de color blanco, "Ya casi es la hora" esa voz la reconocía pero no vi a nadie "De que hora estás hablando", "Pronto lo descubrirás no te preocupes no estarás solo", fue lo último que escuche.

Desperté agitado y sudado en mi cuarto, algo desorientado por el sueño, no era la primera vez que lo tenía, ya eh olvidado cuando empecé a soñar con eso y olvide el número de veces que lo eh tenido, sin embargo se ha vuelto más frecuente antes una vez a la semana y ahora ya es cada noche.

Ah no puede ser qué hora es?-miro mi reloj de pulsera-Las 6:17 buena hora de levantarse ni aun porque estoy en vacaciones puedo dormir mas allá de esto, es genial.

Bueno que se le va a ser- tomo mi celular y audífonos y me los pongo comienzo a escuchar música, mientras me recuesto de nuevo y miro fijo al techo.

Mientras escucho la música pienso "No sé porque sigo soñando con esto y esa última parte no me había ocurrido, jamás le dije nada en mi sueño a esa quimera pero lo hice y me respondió, además la pony solo me miraba y no decía nada solo me sonreía, no me había hablado jamás y por ultimo esa voz que significa eso de que ya casi es la hora", no se porque pero presiento que algo mas está por comenzar "No estarás solo", eso fue lo que dijo me pregunto si se referirá a ellos.

Decido cerrar los ojos una vez más para dormir un poco más, antes de levantarme algo me dice que este día todo cambiara para bien o para mal con ese presentimiento me dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños una vez más.

**Bien como dije esta es mi primera contribución a las historias de FF dejen un review con su comentario acerca de esta historia que empiezo recién y que me ayude a mejorar para traerles mejores capítulos cada vez sin nada más que decir me despido no con un adiós si no un hasta luego :3**


	2. -Inicia el viaje Pt1-

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores eh aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi primer fic, agradezco el apoyo y los reviews de parte de sangre de rainbow, de pixie y de elizander que sin duda me ayudaran a mejorar ya sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo :D**

-Inicia el viaje-

-Pt.1 La senda del destino-

Bueno creo que es hora de levantarme-me levanto de mi cama mirando mi celular son las 8:47 de la mañana- ya no pude volver a dormir bueno hora de un baño luego el almuerzo

Seguro en este punto se preguntaran quien soy, bueno mi nombre es Adam soy un chico delgado, de 1.69 metros, tengo 18 años de cabello negro lacio un poco largo, mis ojos son de color azul, entro en el baño bajo la regadera y pienso en el sueño o en la pesadilla, ahora que lo pienso es no es normal que lo tenga varias veces y mucho menos es que el sueño pueda ser compartido.

Al principio no le di importancia pero no fue hasta que mi amigo Justin un chico de cabello color castaño oscuro, delgado de 1.70 metros, de la misma edad que yo, ojos de color café, él hablo de el sueño, me pareció increíble las similitudes con el mío cuando iba a hablar acerca sobre él, pero Michael un chico fornido de 1.71 metros de cabello color negro alborotado, con ojos color verde, se me adelanto y hablo de otro ya nos parecía muy raro, uno es coincidencia pero tres es demasiado, eso fue lo que pensé cuando Sebastián un chico de 1.69 metros fuerte delgado, color de cabello castaño claro, ojos de color café claro, el hablo de lo mismo ya al final les platique del mío.

Aunque nuestros sueños se parecían no eran iguales, en mi sueño vi primero la esfera roja, en el de Mike así apodamos a Michael, el vio una pero de color blanco y él se encontraba sobre una nube, la pony que vio al final fue una Pegaso color cian de crin multicolor, a Seba una esfera color verde, se encontraba en una especie de granja con árboles de manzanas y una pony de color naranja y crin rubia con sombrero, y a Justin el cercas del bosque con otra Pegaso pero de color crema y crin rosa, pero lo mas raro era que jamás habían visto al mounstro solo yo ellos veían una niebla oscura pero jamás su verdadera forma.

Mucho menos lo habían escuchado hablar sin duda eso era lo que más diferían en nuestros sueños, jamás les dije acerca de esto y hasta ahora eh decidido mantenerlo en secreto, curiosamente compartíamos el sueño y los días que lo teníamos era muy raro sin duda alguna había una conexión pero no sabíamos que era lo que quería decir.

Bien sin duda alguna ya después sabremos la verdad detrás de esto…tal vez no debe ser mi marginación- salgo del baño con una toalla y me meto a mi habitación sobre mi cama esta un pantalón azul de mezclilla, una camisa roja, mis tenis converse color rojo, ropa interior y mi rosario de plata- bien a cambiarse

Termino de cambiarme tomo mi celular y miro la hora las 9:23.

Sera mejor que haga el desayuno-salgo de mi habitación a un pasillo donde hay otra puerta al fondo que es el baño y otra de una habitación me acerco y toco-Oye ya levántate-abro la puerta y me encuentro con Mike acostado

Ya me levanto-dice con una pierna aun lado de la cama

Si claro si no te llamo no lo haces voy a preparar el desayuno date un baño-digo mientras salgo de su habitación

Oye tu también lo soñaste-me dijo

Si-dijo mientras un suspiro escapa de mi boca-bueno voy a hacer el desayuno porque luego tenemos que empacar para estar listos para el viaje

No sé porque siento que algo está por pasar-me dijo

No eres el único amigo-mientras me iba hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Si se preguntan cómo es que Mike vive en mi casa pues les diré que él vive aquí desde hace tiempo, debido a que no solo él y yo habíamos sufrido grandes pérdidas en nuestra vida si no también Justin y Seba las han tenido.

Primero Justin él perdió a su madre al nacer, su padre la abandono cuando supo de su embarazo, ella había enfermado poco antes de dar a luz y su cuerpo estaba débil resistió el esfuerzo pero al final murió después, la hermana de su madre decidió cuidar de él, ella no pudo tener hijos porque era estéril, así que adopto a Justin para cuidar de él como si fuera su propio hijo, mi madre era amiga suya manejaban una floristería, la tía de Justin lo cuido y crio haciendo que el respetara la naturaleza, sin duda lo logro ya que le gustan mucho los animales hasta el punto de poder comunicarse con ellos con solo una mirada.

Después fue Mike el solía ser mi vecino crecimos juntos a sido mi amigo de toda la vida, un día sin razón sus padres se fueron y lo dejaron a él y a su hermano mayor Richard, cuando personas intentaron llevárselos y separarlos mi padre evito esto en especial cuando Richard dijo "No dejare que nos separen protegeré a Mike aun si tengo que perder mi vida para ello", mi padre era abogado así que evito esta separación y decidió que cuidaría de ellos, así que Mike y yo crecimos como amigos y como hermanos.

Pero su pérdida más grande fue a los 12 años cuando su hermano mayor murió, era guardia en un banco murió al proteger a una mujer que iba con su hijo de un asaltante, fue algo difícil para él pero aun así el dijo "Siempre me dijo que debía proteger a quienes no pueden hacerlo, que jamás le diera la espalda a mis amigos y a quienes me importan yo se lo prometí y él me lo prometió cumpliré esa promesa tal como él lo hizo", pude ver en sus ojos la determinación para hacerlo.

Nuestro amigo Sebastián creció en una granja no lejos de ciudad, nos conocimos a los 6 años en la escuela de la ciudad, lo molestaban por ser del campo pero entre Mike, Justin y yo nos encargamos de los que lo molestaban siempre he detestado a quienes molestan a otros solo por ser diferentes, eso es lo que más odio sin duda alguna, Seba es un chico tranquilo su familia tenía su granja muy bella y grande solíamos a campar ahí cada que podíamos eso hasta los 7 años que fue cuando perdió todo.

Un día estábamos en su casa habíamos estado jugando futbol al regresar escuchamos a su padre discutir con un hombre, acerca de la venta de la granja a lo cual su padre le respondió con un no, el hombre se marcho enojado alegando que se arrepentiría de eso, pasaron los días y un fatídico día, estábamos en casa de Justin porque nos quedamos a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente la noticia impacto a todos.

La granja de su familia se había quemado por completo al igual que su casa, sus padres murieron en el incendio, según por lo que nos enteramos alguien lo había provocado, habían capturado a los culpables decían haber sido contratados por aquel hombre, decían que solo querían incendiar todo no querían que nadie muriera pero ya era tarde, Seba quedo sin familia ni hogar, pero no estaba solo nosotros estábamos con él, no paso mucho tiempo para que un amigo de su padre se hiciera cargo de él, vivía en la ciudad así que nos seguimos viendo y seguimos juntos hasta ahora.

Bien mi historia, como ya conté todos tuvimos nuestras perdías en nuestra vida, la primera mía fue a los 11 años cuando mis padres viajaron a otra ciudad un día antes de mi cumpleaños, mi padre tenía un trabajo que hacer así que salió de la ciudad y mi madre había decidido acompañarlo, mi abuelita se quedo a cargo de Richard, Mike y yo, el día de mi cumpleaños se celebro en nuestra casa solo nosotros, Seba y Justin que fueron mis únicos invitados, después más tarde fue cuando la noticia nos llego unos, guardias vinieron a la casa en la tarde, dijeron que durante el viaje perdieron el control y salieron del camino cayendo por un lado del camino.

Ese día fue uno de los peores de mi vida, después de eso me perdí a mi mismo ya no sonreía como antes, sin duda mis amigos, habían pasado por eso y creía que para mí no sería tan duro, durante ese tiempo me volví mas frio y distante de mis amigos, eso fue hasta que Mike me ayudo y me recordó que no estaba solo.

-Flash Back-

_Estaba en el parque bajo un árbol solo, cuando llega Mike y se sienta a mi lado._

_Este día la escuela fue muy difícil no lo crees- me dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación-Un examen sorpresa que le pasa al profe_

_Pero yo no le contestaba tenía la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo._

_Vamos amigo tú debes superar esto de alguna manera tal y como nosotros lo hicimos después de todo hemos pasado cosas similares-me dijo intentando convencerme pero para ese instante ya no podía contener mi sufrimiento y decidí descargarlo contra el_

_Crees que pasaste por algo similar tus padres te abandonaron siguen con vida pero podrías intentar buscarlos, pero mis padres ya no están con vida como puedes comparar semejante estupidez-dije sin contener mis propias palabras y sentimientos retenidos por ya un tiempo-crees que solo porque te abandonaron el sufrimiento es el mismo…-Ya no pude continuar porque al final el me dio un golpe, lo mire y tenia lagrimas corriendo en sus mejillas_

_Eres un idiota, crees que no sufrí por su pérdida también es cierto mis padres me abandonaron, pero fueron los tuyos los que me dieron un hogar y evitaron que mi hermano y yo fuéramos separados, me dieron el cariño que no tuve y me dieron otro hermano con el cual compartir-me dijo mientras me dio otro golpe-no digas que eres el único que sufre porque no es así, tal vez no eran mis padres y tu mi hermano de sangre, pero los lazos que nos unieron están ahí y no se romperán jamás_

_Era cierto todo era cierto, aun cuando no somos hermanos realmente, siempre lo eh considerado como tal a él y a Richard, me doy cuenta de que él y mi abuelita sufren la perdida de ellos, y deben estar sufriendo por el verme así._

_Lo…siento, lo siento, es muy difícil el saber que ya no los tendré a mi lado, el saber que ya no los veré-deje salir mi llanto y tristeza que había estado reteniendo_

_No estás solo no lo olvides Adam-Voltee hacia donde venia la voz y vi a mi abuelita ahí parada con una mirada melancólica- Es cierto que ellos ya no están con nosotros, pero mientras los tengas en tu corazón sus recuerdos y ellos seguirán vivos, porque recordar su partida, cuando puedes recordar la felicidad que viviste con ellos_

_Se había acercado mientras había dicho eso y me dio un abrazo, y deje salir toda mi tristeza_

-Fin del Flash back-

Siempre fuiste la voz de la razón aunque un poco excéntrica-solté una carcajada al recordar aquel día y recordar, algunas de las cosas que hacia como cantarle a la masa del pan que solía hacer-siempre dijiste que según tu humor y la canción que cantaras, la masa salía aun mas dulce

Si lo recuerdo ella solía ser una panadera, durante el tiempo que pasaba con ella, me enseño a preparar diferentes tipos de panes y masas, mi mirada se vuelve melancólica al recordar todo lo que me enseño mientras un suspiro escapa de mis labios.

Sin duda, ya estas con ellos abuelita espero y ellos estén felices-si mi abuelita se había ido hace un par de años atrás cuando tenía dieciséis-tenias razón no debo dejar que la tristeza se apodere de mi vida

Amigo te juzgaran loco si sigues hablando contigo-decía Mike mientras reía, entrando en la cocina-ya terminaste muero de hambre

Muy gracioso amigo, pero si ya termine-no había hecho la gran cosa simplemente, huevos revueltos con tocino y hot cakes-ya ahí que comer que salimos en dos horas

Pero que no les dijiste que vinieran para salir de aquí-me dijo con la boca llena

Si se los dije, no hables con la boca llena se ve mal-dije de igual forma con mis mejillas llenas, siempre discutíamos a la hora de comer-recuerda que te toca lavar los platos

Que no era a ti-me dijo confiado

No a mi me tocaron ayer y no creas que no lo se-le dije sonriendo y su sonrisa desapareció cuando se lo dije-no puedes engañarme amigo-dije saliendo para a mi habitación para empacar lo necesario

Maldición creí que esta vez si funcionaria-bueno mejor me doy prisa levantándose, tomando los platos y vasos para lavarlos, mientras suena el timbre-Adam ven a abrir

Ya voy amigo-bajo corriendo con llaves en mano y abro la puerta y me encuentro a Justin y a Seba en la puerta-Vaya llegaron rápido-los saludo chocando nuestras manos

Hemos llegado amigo cuando salimos-dijo Justin

Si amigo a qué hora salimos-lo acompaño Seba en la duda

Tan pronto Mike termine de lavar los platos y de que empaquemos-dije con un poco de diversión debido a que nunca ven a Mike lavar los platos

Jajaja amigo parecen una pareja de casados-dijo Seba riendo

Jajaja muy gracioso, ya olvídalo me voy a terminar de empacar-dije subiendo

Hola que pasa, como han estado-saluda Mike a los otros

No mucho solo que aun no han terminado, sabían que salíamos a acampar hoy-dijo Justin un poco molesto

Si amigo pero no salimos si no dentro de un par de horas, que es cuando el autobús se va-le respondió

Ya no se peleen-dijo Seba evitando una discusión

Si voy a terminar de empacar bajamos en un rato-mientas subía a su cuarto

Haber que me falta, la tienda, mi sleeping, cepillo y pasta dental, linterna, baterías extra y un encendedor-dije metiendo todo en una mochila de campamento grande y en otra pequeña llevaba mi celular, un par de audífonos, mi lap y su cargador de la lap y del cel-nunca se sabe podría hacer falta

Desde los 8 años solíamos acampar cada que podíamos durante los fines de semana, en la granja donde Seba vive, no muy lejos había un pequeño bosque aunque siempre Richard nos acompañaba al menos, hasta los doce cuando acampamos por primera vez solos, hace dos años después de la muerte de mi abuela, salimos a un lugar de excursión en otra ciudad era un bosque tranquilo, y creo que fue ahí cuando empezaron los sueños.

Si mal no recuerdo aquel día empezó soleado, y de un momento a otro una tormenta se desato tuvimos que buscar un lugar para refugiarnos, al final lo encontramos una cueva, sin duda alguna, esa cueva nos daba cierta desconfianza pero era lo único, dormimos en ella y fue cuando esos sueños comenzaron.

Ya terminaron amigo-grito Seba

Si ya termine solo falta la comida-le respondí

No pusimos mucho, solo algunas botellas de agua, fruta y unos sándwich que preparamos, pero antes de salir sonó el teléfono.

Yo contesto-fui a contestar-Si diga-era mi tío el hermano de mi mamá, él es quien se encarga del sustento para Mike y para mi, después de que mis padres murieron nos dijo que podíamos vivir con él, solo que él vive en otra ciudad y sinceramente no me gustaría separarme de los amigo que hice-si saldremos hoy de campamento, no te preocupes tendremos cuidado, si cuídate, adiós

Era tu tío-pregunto Justin

Si solo me dijo que si saldríamos siempre y le respondí que si-le conteste

Bueno ya salgamos que se nos va el autobús-dijo Mike un poco apurado, tomamos las cosas y salimos

Durante el viaje estuve escuchando música en mi celular, no tengo un tipo definido de música que me guste, me gustan de todo tipo menos reggateon ese jamás lo escuchare, Mike iba dormido, Seba se encontraba dibujando créanlo o no es un gran dibujante y Justin iba leyendo un libro, llegamos a nuestro destino en la tarde, un pueblo pequeño rodeado de un denso bosque.

Después de descender no hicimos mucho, más que caminar para adentrarnos poco a poco en el bosque, mientras más avanzábamos más denso se ponía y se oscurecía un poco, finalmente llegamos a un pequeño claro a un lado de un rio con una cascada es el lugar en el que siempre nos detenemos.

Bien armemos las tiendas y busquemos leña para la fogata-dije

Ok-me respondieron

No tardamos mucho en armar la tienda y en encontrar la leña, ya habíamos venido y sabíamos que hacer, la tarde la pasamos jugando con una baraja que trajo Mike y nadando en el rio, como era verano el calor era fuerte y que mejor manera que meterse a nadar, ya entrada la noche habíamos encendido la fogata y estábamos viendo una peli en mi lap que bueno que la llevaba, guardaba muchas en ella entre ellas la que veíamos la del conjuro.

Buena película-dijo Seba un poco nervioso

Si muy buena aunque algo espantosa-le dije igual de nervioso

Vamos no estuvo tan fuerte-dijo Mike asiéndose el muy macho-cierto Justin-lo volteamos a ver y estaba algo pálido

S-i n-n-no f-fue espantosa-decía temblando

A si no lo fue tanto a la niña de la película-apunto con el dedo mientras gritaba

AHHHH!-grito

Jajajaja amigo no me puedo creer que cayeras con eso-Mike se partía de la risa, me le acerque y le metí un zape-Ah eso duele

Amigo ya déjalo-le reproche

Ok ya lo dejo-me dijo

Después nos sentamos en el suelo y miramos las estrellas, pero algo paso comencé a sentirme mal

Chicos no me siento muy bien-dije algo mareado

Ni yo-me respondió Seba

Me siento como si fuera a devolver el desayuno-Mike hablo

Si igual-respondió Justin

Después de eso solo recuerdo que nos ver la luz de la fogata, luego oscuridad…un flash rojo me cegó y por lo que vi me encontraba de nuevo en ese pueblo de mis sueños destruido e incendiándose.

De nuevo aquí-mire desconcertado

Si, estas aquí una vez más-la voz la reconocí, era la voz de aquel mounstro

Tu dime que es lo que quieres de mi-respondí furioso

Tus recuerdos de esta visión-me respondió

Visión de que hablas-dije confundido

Tú crees que esto es un sueño pero no lo es, esto es lo que le ocurrirá a este mundo, pero tú y tus amigos sin duda intentaran evitarlo, y no puedo dejar que me encuentren antes de tiempo-me miro y sonrió ladinamente-ellos no tienen idea de quién soy y de donde me encuentro sin embargo tu por alguna razón si, tu y ellos serán un estorbo y si puedo deshacerme de ustedes antes de que eso pase lo hare.

Antes de una réplica mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, volteé a ver a la bestia pero mientras estaba perdiendo su forma ya no lo podía ver, ya no recordaba lo que era, la montaña donde se encontraba se desvaneció frente a mí, el dolor que sentía no se podía comparar con nada.

No te preocupes pronto el dolor se irá cuando mueras-me dijo mientras soltaba una risa, pero en ese instante una luz me dio cobijo sacándome de ahí-que no puede ser, maldito seas te has escapado de mi pero ya eh conseguido lo que quería, mientras ellos no encuentren el sello podre llevar a cabo mis planes y ser libre-soltó un rugido

Donde estoy-mire a mi alrededor estaba solo en la oscuridad sobre un camino

Te encuentras en la senda del destino-apareció delante mío una esfera de luz rojiza

La senda del destino-pregunte confuso

Si este camino, es solo el que te llevara a tu elección nadie puede elegir tu destino solo tú lo eliges, ya han llegado-dijo aun que no entendí eso de que han llegado, pero pronto me di cuenta de quienes se trataban

Mike, Seba, Justin están bien-dije cuando ante mi aparecieron mis amigos junto con otras esferas las mismas de nuestros sueños

Si amigo estoy bien aunque con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte-me respondió Mike con una mano en su cabeza

Y que lo digas siento que me pateo una mula-dijo Seba

Alguien trae una aspirina-dijo de ultimo Justin

Donde estamos-me pregunto Mike

En la senda del destino al parecer-le dije

Y que hacemos aquí-pregunto

Tomar su decisión-la esfera azul nos dijo-ahora mismo en un mundo diferente al suyo un gran mal está por resurgir

Solo ustedes pueden evitarlo-dijo la esfera blanca

Por eso están aquí, porque nosotros los elegimos, para evitar que eso ocurra-dijo la esfera verde

Pero como ya había dicho es su elección, si deciden continuar adelante llegaran a aquel mundo, deberán protegerlo nosotros les daremos la fuerza para hacerlo-dijo la esfera roja

O pueden dar la vuelta y olvidar que esto pasó alguna vez, es su elección-dijeron todas

Estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de oír, pero desde hace mucho tiempo tenía mi elección definida durante el viaje, lo había hecho pero no podía decidir por mis amigos, sin embargo, yo continuaría.

Yo iré-dije seguro-pero no puedo elegir por ustedes-voltee a verlos-si no quieren venir lo entenderé, pero simplemente no puedo olvidarlo

Estás loco-me dijo Mike

Mike escucha se que-me interrumpió

No te creas que te irás y me dejaras de lado amigo, estamos juntos en esto además, recuerda lo que él nos dijo "Proteger a quienes no pueden hacerlo, que jamás le diera la espalda a mis amigos y a quienes me importan"-me dijo con esa misma determinación que hace mucho me demostró

No me dejaran fuera-dijo Seba-no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando mis amigos más me necesitan

Yo jamás les daría la espalda siempre me han ayudado, yo siempre los ayudare-dijo Justin un poco nervioso pero con un espíritu fuerte

Bien entonces está decidido continuaremos y detendremos a esa cosa-dije

Si-gritamos todos corriendo hacia la luz frente a nosotros

No cabe duda que hicimos la mejor elección-decía la esfera roja

Si pero por ahora no podremos hacer mucho por ellos-dijo la azul

No importa con esa determinación lo lograran-dijo la blanca

Es cierto, mientras se mantengan juntos superaran cualquier adversidad-decía la verde

Mientras más avanzábamos, me sentía aun más raro no podía definirlo pero era una sensación extraña, era como si una energía brotara por cada parte de mi ser, al final logramos alcanzar la luz y la atravesamos.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, la sensación aun la sentía pero era menor, mire a mi alrededor no parecía haber cambiado pero, no estaban ni la fogata ni las tiendas pero si estaban nuestras mochilas, y las cosas que teníamos en ellas, mire a los otros estaban igual de confundidos.

Donde estamos, no se ve muy diferente de donde estábamos, creen que solo fue un sueño-dijo Mike

No lo creo me siento extraño y ustedes-pregunte

Si ahora que lo mencionas, si me siento extraño-me dijo Justin

Que será esta sensación-pregunto Seba

No lo sé, pero no sienten que nos están observando-respondí mirando a mi alrededor

El lugar en el que estábamos era un bosque sin duda pero los arboles, eran extraños jamás los había visto, al igual que los arbustos y esos ojos rojos, un momento dije ojos rojos.

Eh chicos creo que debemos correr-dije alertando a los otros de la presencia

Al voltear y ver a lo que me refería, salimos corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero sea lo que sea que nos persigue nos estaba alcanzando, en un instante nos adelanto y se poso delante de nosotros estaba…

**De seguro ya algunos sabrán lo que los persigue y donde se encuentran nuestros héroes, que harán y que aventuras les esperan eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, de una vez hago una pequeña referencia soy admin. En una pagina de facebook de sangre de rainbow ahí el, yo y otros mas subimos pequeños spoilers de los fic que hacemos además de algunas imágenes pasen den un vistazo y un like sin nada mas que decir me despido no con un adiós si no un hasta luego :3**


	3. -Inicia el viajePt2-

**Bueno eh aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi fic no se acostumbren a que sean tan largos solo que no supe donde cortarlo, pensaba hacer el primer capítulo en dos partes pero creo que es mejor, que sea en tres y ya pues disfruten leer el capitulo.**

-Inicia el viaje-

-Pt.2 Las sombras se acercan-

_Al voltear y ver a lo que me refería, salimos corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero sea lo que sea que nos persigue nos estaba alcanzando, en un instante nos adelanto y se poso delante de nosotros estaba…_

Era una manticora, los que no la conozcan este tipo de creaturas tienen cuerpo de león, con alas y una cola de escorpión, ni yo me creía lo que veía.

Que rayos es eso?-dijo Mike apuntando con su dedo al animal en frente de nosotros

Es una manticora, hermano-le respondí

Como sabes lo que es?-me pregunto Seba

A él siempre le ha gustado la mitología-le dijo Mike

Que se supone que debemos hacer-dije algo aterrado puesto que, comenzó a rugir y a acercarse a nosotros, pero me di cuenta de que Justin no decía nada-Justin, viejo estas bien-le dije pero no me respondió solo se fue acercando cada vez mas a la manticora

Estás loco no te le acerques-le grito Mike

Silencio dejen concentrarme-nos grito, hasta me sorprendió

Que va a hacer?-dijo Seba, pero yo tenía una idea el siempre había sido bueno con los animales, siempre se había podido comunicar bien con ellos, solo con una simple mirada

Calma no te hare daño-le dijo mientras se acercaba con la mano extendida, mientras la manticora se ponía en posición de ataque con la cola erguida-no tengas miedo-mientras más se acercaba, pero la creatura parecía relajarse un poco-eso es, solo confía en mi-cuando por fin lo toco se calmo por completo

Entonces que es lo que te molesta-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-es eso no es así- llevo su mano hacia el cuello de la criatura y arranco algo de su cuello, solo escuchamos un gruñido, y vimos cuando la manticora alzo su zarpa, corrimos para ayudarlo pero, la manticora lo estaba abrazando y lamiendo.

Esto debe ser una broma-dije cayendo me al piso por lo que acababa de ver

Ya para me haces cosquillas-decía Justin mientras la manticora le lamia la cara-buen chico, asi que esto te molestaba- dijo mirando en su mano una gran espina-no te preocupes todo estará bien

Después de que lo soltara, busco en su mochila sacando un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, lo abrió y saco desinfectante y una gasa, lo curo y después de eso la manticora se fue no sin antes, ver por última vez a su nuevo amigo.

Eso sí que fue intenso-dijo Mike-como demonios lo haces

No lo sé, simplemente lo hago-le dijo

Bueno, será mejor salir de este bosque antes de encontrarnos con algo peor-les dije

Si, mejor vámonos-dijo Seba

Saben eh estado pensando-les dije

En qué?-pregunto Mike

Alguien sabe qué rayos buscamos?-les pregunte

A lo cual nos quedamos pensando, "estábamos en otro mundo, no teníamos mucha comida, ni un lugar en el cual dormir, menos dinero que demonios se supone que íbamos a hacer", cuando los mire supe que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

Estamos jodidos-dijimos todos

Bueno lo primero es buscar una ciudad, ya después veremos cómo resolver lo demás- les dije

Si hermano, tienes razón-dijo Mike y así continuamos caminando por el bosque esperando salir de él y con suerte encontrar una ciudad

-Ponyville-

Mientras en la pequeña y pacifica ciudad de ponyville, se podían ver a varios ponies haciendo sus actividades diarias, comprando y vendiendo en el mercado, mientras en una panadería cercas de ahí llamada Sugar Cube Corner, había una celebración debido a que las princesas Celestia y la recién coronada Twilight decidieron visitar la ciudad, dentro todos estaban pasándola bien, en una de las mesas estaban Twilight y sus amigas, pasando un tiempo juntas puesto que desde que se volvió princesa, tenía más responsabilidades y aunque tenía tiempo libre, a veces tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y no tenía tiempo con sus amigas, no al menos como antes.

Que bueno que pudieras venir Twilight, ya te extrañaba, me extrañabas, yo si te extrañaba o no sabes cuánto te extrañaba-decia una pony de color rosa, de crin y cola magenta

Si pinkie pie yo también te extrañaba-le respondió una alicorn de color lavanda, de crin y cola moradas pero su crin también tenía una línea de color rosa

Es cierto terroncito ya te extrañábamos por estos lados-dijo applejack una pony de color anaranjado, con crin y cola rubia en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero

Sí, querida recuerda que siempre eres bienvenida a mi hogar y recuerda llevar a ponies de alta alcurnia, cuando me visites-dijo una unicornio de color blanco, con crin y cola de color morado

Ahm…no lo se rarity que pasa si…spike se entera-dijo de manera tímida una pegaso de color crema, con crin y cola rosa

No te preocupes flutershy el sabe que solo somos amigos-le contesto con una sonrisa

Ojala el piense igual-le respondió

Hola, lamento la tardanza estaba despejando unas nubes-decía recién llegando una pegaso de color cian, con crin y cola multicolor

Si claro, de seguro estabas durmiendo, no es así rainbow dash-le dijo AJ

Eso no es verdad-le respondió haciéndose la ofendida, pero al voltear y ver que no le creían-bien estaba descansando, estuve practicando mis maniobras para unirme a los wonderbolts, me canse y decidí descansar pero no medí el tiempo y ya era tarde

No, hay problema ya que la princesa me dio permiso de quedarme por todo el mes-dijo twilight sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad de sus que se acercaron a abrazarla al saber la noticia

Entonces te quedaras de nuevo en la biblioteca con spike-pregunto pinkie

Si, así que estare por un tiempo con ustedes-le dijo sonriendo

Si sabes lo que eso significa, significa que podremos ir de paseo, a un día de campo al lago, hacer pijamadas-empezó a decir pinkie planeando todas las cosas que podrían hacer

Si, pinkie me lo imagino que será algo increíble-le respondió

Sin duda alguna, además de esa manera podrás aprender a volar, cuando la mejor voladora de equestria te enseñe-dijo con aires de grandeza la pegaso cian

Si supongo que tienes razón aun me cuesta volar-le respondió un poco avergonzada la alicorn

Pero yo creo que con la ayuda de tu amiga podrás-dijo acercándose a ellas una alicorn de color blanco, con melena ondulante de varios colores, que brillaba radiantemente

Princesa celestia, discúlpeme ya termino con los bocadillos que le di quiere mas-dijo pinkie que apareció frente a ella

No por ahora estoy bien gracias-le respondió calmadamente

Oki doki loki-le dijo-pero por si acaso vere como le va a spike en la cocina, por cierto applejack gracias por tu ayuda-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

No hay problema, pobre debe ser difícil encargarse de esto sola, incluso para alguien como ella-dijo AJ

Si pobre-dijo flutershy

Ya desde hace algún tiempo los señores Cake se habían mudado a Manehatan, y decidieron dejar sugar cube corner en los capaces cascos de pinkie, sin duda ella trataría su panadería de la mejor forma, y no se equivocaron, sin embargo hasta ella necesitaba ayuda.

Saben creo que es mejor que busque ayuda-dijo rarity-hasta yo la necesito debes en cuando

Tienes razón rarity, debemos hablar con ella-dijo la pony morada

Mientras en la cocina, se ve aun pequeño dragón de color morado, con espinas y abdomen de color verde, traía una cofia de chef y un delantal, estaba limpiando algunos utensilios cuando entro pinkie.

Hola spike, como va todo-dijo saludando al dragón

Muy bien pinkie, por cierto buena fiesta-le dijo

Si, sabes que me gusta dar fiestas, como van los cupcakes-le pregunto

Ya casi están listos los llevare cuando estén-le respondió

Muchas gracias spike-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Si no hay problema…aire-casi se asfixia por el abrazo que al pony le dio

O perdón, bueno volveré a la fiesta-le dijo mientras salía de vuelta con sus amigas

Ya extrañaba, esto-se dijo spike a si mismo

Pinkie volvió con sus amigas, a la mesa donde se encontraban todas platicando, así que volvió con ellas para continuar divirtiéndose y platicando con ellas.

Saben me eh dado cuenta, de que algunas cosas han cambiado y otras no-dijo twilight con cierta nostalgia

Si es cierto, pero algunas cosas nunca lo hacen-le dijo pinkie-como el cielo, las amigas y sin mencionar a las crusaders

Oye hablando de ellas donde están, no las eh visto por la fiesta-le respondió twi

Pues, según tengo entendido harian una de sus reuniones en su casa club-dijo AJ soltando un suspiro-solo espero no se metan en problemas

Seguro que no,son niñas muy buenas-le dijo flutershy

Mientras tanto en sweet apple acrees, en una pequeña casa de un árbol se veian tres potrillas reunidas, pensando cómo obtener sus marcas, una era una unicornio de color blanco con melena bicolor de color lavanda y rosa pastel, una pegaso de color naranja fuerte y crin de color morado y por ultimo una pony terrestre de color amarillo y crin roja sujetada por un moño.

Que se supone que haremos esta vez-pregunto la pegaso

No lo se scootalo-le dijo la pony amarilla

Podríamos intentar el nado sincronizado-les sugirió la unicornio

Debes estar bromeando sweetie belle-le dijo algo molesta scoot

No lo se puede funcionar-le dijo la pony amarilla

Que tu también applebloom, si rainbow dash se entera será mi fin-dramatizo scoot

Bueno que tal si intentamos con ballet-sugirió applebloom

Que ni loca-dijo la pegaso molesta

Umm…que tal apicultoras-dijo sweety

No, demasiadas picaduras-le respondió scoot

Que tal maestras-dijo applebloom

No-dijeron todas

Debe ser algo emocionante y sobretodo genial-dijo scoot-como cuando queríamos ser cazadoras de monstros

Si, pero eso no funciono la ultima vez-dijo sweety

Que tal si en lugar de ser cazadoras de monstros, descubrimos alguno-dijo applebloom con una sonrisa, las otras la miraron confusas

A que te refieres applebloom-pregunto scoot

A que tal vez, existan algunos que no han sido descubiertos-dijo saltando alegremente-que opinan, se lo imagina nosotras pasaeremos a la historia por descubrir una nueva especie de creatura

Poco después de decir eso, las otras comenzaron a imaginarse aquello, sin duda alguna seria lo mas fabuloso.

Si tienes razón seria totalmente genial y con eso me ganare el respeto de dash-decia scoot emocionada

Si, seria genial, pero por donde empezamos necesitamos un libro para ver y guiarnos acerca de que existe y que no-dijo sweety

Es, cierto y twilight de seguro le diría a mi hermana lo que planeamos-le dijo applebloom

Vayamos con zecora de seguro ella sabe y tiene un libro acerca de esto-les dijo scoot

Si, entonces esta decidido las cutie mark crusaders serán investigadoras de mostros-dijeron las tres chocando sus cascos y saliendo de su casa club dirigiéndose al bosque, para hablar con zecora

-Mientras en el bosque-

Los chicos habían recorrido una parte del camino, aun les faltaba un tramo por recorrer, sin duda alguna no era un bosque común podían sentirlo, sobretodo Adam que desde hace algún tiempo se sentía un poco extraño.

Oigan chicos-les hablo

Que pasa hermano-le dijo Mike

No se sienten diferentes-les pregunto-ya desde hace un rato me siento extraño

Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando nos ataco la manticora parecía como si pudiera hablar con ella-dijo Justin

Si yo también me siento raro-decia Seba

Que creen que este pasando-pregunte algo confundido, pero extrañamente sin miedo

No lo se puede ser un efecto de llegar a este mundo o será que esto es obra de ellos-dijo Mike un poco pensativo

Pues no lo se-le dije

Mientras continuamos, hablando y caminando nos topamos con un árbol extrañamente decorado, tenía una puerta y una ventana todos estábamos extrañados, pues nos preguntábamos quien sería capaz de vivir en un bosque rodeado de extrañas criaturas, aunque en este momento pienso que nosotros somos lo más raro de aquel mundo, nos acercamos a la ventana para ver el interior, pudimos ver diversos frascos y hierbas esto de cierta manera me recordaba a los shamanes.

Vaya que tenemos aquí, son invitados los que sin aviso recibir-esa voz nos sorprendió y al darnos vuelta vimos una cebra en miniatura, no para ser exactos un pony sin duda parecido al de nuestros sueños

Ah…-me había quedado sin habla pero sentía que debía decir algo-Hola, disculpe nuestra intromisión-dije lo único que se me ocurrió

Asustados no deben estar, pues ningún peligro para ustedes eh de presentar-nos respondió

Si, lo lamento no estamos asustados si no sorprendidos más que nada-le respondí

Mi nombre es zecora, creo que sus nombres deben decir ahora-me dijo

Así disculpa ellos son Mike, Sebastián, Justin y yo soy Adam-le dije

Veo en ustedes un futuro con penumbras, pero podrán superarlo pues sus almas son puras-nos dijo acaso ella sabía lo que iba a pasar

Como sabes eso-pregunto Mike después de un tiempo

Es solo un presentimiento más que nada, una simple corazonada-le respondió-si a un pueblo quieren llegar, ese camino los podrá guiar-dijo señalándonos con su pata un camino que parecía recto

Si lo seguimos llegaremos a un pueblo-pregunto Seba, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de su parte

Muchas gracias-le agradeci-bien vamos en marcha-les dije, mientras seguíamos el camino que nos señal

Oye crees que todos los ponies hablen-pregunto Mike

Si eso creo-le dije

Mientras zecora los veía alejarse dijo-Un futuro de penumbra y oscuridad, sobre nosotros se cierne solo nos salvara su amistad

De regreso con las CMC se encontraban, en la entrada al bosque everfree con intención de buscar ayuda, por su nuevo intento de conseguir su marca.

Bien chicas démonos prisa-dijo scoot decidida

Ehm…chicas saben no creo que esta sea una buena idea-dijo sweety un poco asustada

Qué te pasa sweety eres una gallina-le dijo su scoot

No lo soy solo que no creo que sea buena idea recuerda que paso la ultima vez-dijo recordando lo que ocurrió, cuando intentaron buscar la gallina de flutershy que se escapo

Si pero esa vez había serpenilla, no sabíamos eso además esta vez iremos con zecora-dijo applebloom intentando convencerla

No lo se-dijo aun insegura

Vamos applebloom dejemos a esta gallina-dijo scoot

No soy gallina!-le grito sweety

Si lo eres!-le respondió

No lo soy-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si-

Que no-

Ya basta ustedes no peleen-dijo applebloom deteniendo la riña de sus amigas-sweety escucha no pasara nada malo no es como si una creatura extraña vaya salir del bosque

Se escucho un golpe detrás de ella como si alguien cayera al suelo-Rayos no me fije y me tropecé-dijo Adam en el suelo

Eso te pasa por tonto-dijo Mike

Cállate-le grito levantándose y dándose cuenta de que la presencia de las potrillas-eh hola

Ahhhhhhh!-ese fue el grito de las tres cuando salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo

Mira ya las espantaste con tu cara de chango-dijo Mike riendo

De seguro que tu las espantaste con tu cara de babuino descerebrado-le contraataco Adam

A quien le llamaste babuino-le respondió de manera retadora

Si tienes razón es un insulto a los babuinos, no se lo merecen-en ese punto Mike se lanzo a Adam sujetándolo del brazo y torciéndoselo, pero se zafo y le hizo un candado en el cuello, estaban en su pelea hasta que un frio recorrió sus espaldas y al voltear se encontraron con la mirada gélida de Justin

Acaso están pelando-dijo de manera fría

Eh claro que no, no es así hermano-dijo Adam temblando

Si es cierto solo nos abrazábamos-le dijo Mike igual o peor de asustado que Adam

Ok, entonces que fue ese grito de ahora parecían niñas-dijo ya con una mirada más calmada

A si eso, me caí y me encontré con tres pequeñas ponies y cuando las salude gritaron y corrieron con dirección al pueblo-le dije mientras retiraba mi brazo de la espalda de Mike

Como querías que reaccionaran-me pregunto

Pues no se-le respondí-pensé que sería igual que con zecora

No amigo cada uno reaccionara de manera distinta-dijo Seba

Si tienes razón, pero de igual manera necesitamos dirigirnos al pueblo-les dije, esa sensación está aumentando _"Ya pronto será hora"_, esa voz hora de que, me pregunte a mi mismo, casi nos acercábamos al pueblo no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían al vernos, pero sin importar nada vinimos con una misión y no pararíamos hasta cumplirla

-En una montaña-

Dentro de una cueva en una montaña lejana, se ve una caverna oscura apenas visible, en el suelo habían marcas y símbolos extraños, de un instante al otro comenzó a emitir una luz de un color negro, de una en una las marcas brillaron y del centro comenzó a aparecer una niebla oscura, que tomo una forma extraña.

Encárgate de ellos, tráeme toda la energía y sufrimiento que puedas recolectar-dijo una voz de tono frio y escalofriante

No dude de mi me encargare de esto-le respondió aquella figura oscura antes de comenzar a correr fuera de la cueva, con dirección al pueblo donde se dirigían nuestros amigos

Pronto verán que fue un error el haber venido-comenzando a reír

-Sugar Cube Corner-

Pinkie pie se encontraba bailando en la pista, haciendo que todos salieran volando de un lado a otro, spike que ya había salido de la cocina estaba embobado con su hermosa rarity, mientras tanto flutershy estaba platicando con filomena la mascota de la princesa, mientras applejack estaba algo confundida de que comer primero, dash estaba intentando hacer platica con los guardias e ideando una nueva forma de hacerlos reír como la ultima vez y twilight platicaba con su mentora la princesa, cuando escucharon unos gritos que provenían de afuera y vieron entrando a las CMC, estaban asustadas y respiraban de manera agitada.

Applebloom que corrales pasa-dijo AJ

Si sweetie belle que ocurre porque están así-pregunto rarity

Vimos un nuevo tipo de mounstro-dijo scoot que era sujetada por dash

Cercas del bosque everfree-dijo sweety

Un momento se acercaron al bosque solas-dijo AJ enojada por esto

No…bueno íbamos a ir para pedir ayuda a zecora, pero cuando íbamos a entrar lo vimos y salimos corriendo-le explico applebloom

Y como es ese mounstro que vieron-pregunto esta vez twilght-puede que lo conozca de algún libro

Es parecido a un mono, alto con cabello solo en la cabeza, camina en sus patas traseras, tiene algo extraño al final de sus brazos y viste ropa-dijo scoot

Twilight pensó y esa explicación le recordó a cuando, atravesó el espejo y llego a aquel mundo, pero no era posible o si vio a al princesa seria y decidió preguntarle.

Princesa usted cree que esas creaturas sean, las mismas de aquel reino-le dijo twilight

No lo se, mi querida estudiante pero no lo sabremos hasta verlo-dijo seriamente-guardias-los llamo la princesa entraron cuatro ponies vestidos con una armadura dorada y cascos en su cabeza

Ordénenos princesa-dijeron los guardias haciendo un saludo a la princesa

Según tengo entendido unas creaturas extrañas han llegado a ponyville, quiero que los busquen y los traigan ante mí, lo más rápido posible-sus guardias asintieron y partieron en su búsqueda

Esta segura princesa-dijo twilight, con las otras a su lado

No sabemos si son peligrosos o no, eso lo comprobaremos cuando los veamos-les dijo-por ahora todos deberán quedarse dentro, mientras ire a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos-les dijo a todos

Nosotros iremos con usted princesa-dijo RD

Se los agradecería mucho-le respondió-bien en marcha-todas salieron mientras dentro todos temblaban por miedo a las creaturas

Mientras afuera con los chicos llegaba por un lado del pueblo, todos estaban sorprendidos, sobretodo Adam ya que este era el pueblo que veía en sus sueños cada noche, aquel que veía alegre y vivo de un momento a otro destruido por aquella cosa, se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer nada en aquellos momentos, pero ahora estaba ahí y sus amigos también, se encargarían de protegerlo sin importar nada.

Adam hermano acaso este no es-decia Mike

Si lo es-le respondí

No hay tiempo para admirar sepárense y busquen a alguien-les dije, ellos asintieron, pero durante mi camino tuve un dolor en mi cabeza _"Vemos a probar sus habilidades"_, por alguna razón ese mensaje no me gusto nada-probar nuestras habilidades será acaso esta extraña sensación que tengo

Oye tu alto ahí-me gire y vi aun pony con una espada, ni idea de cómo la sujetaba con su ala-por orden de la princesa Celestia te ordeno que vengas conmigo

Bien estaba en una encrusijada ni idea de quién era la princesa Celestia y sobre todo, no sabía si podía confiar en alguien que te apuntaba con una espada, una parte me decía que lo siguiera pero a veces no escucho a mi parte racional así que lo único que hice fue correr al lado contrario.

Oye detente-lo escuche gritar

Venia tras de mí, mientras corría me di cuenta de algo aun llevaba mi mochila de campamento en la espalda, pero aun así no la sentía había olvidado que la traía, no sentía su peso era como si no estuviera ahí, además mi velocidad había se había incrementado, pero por estar pensando en esto di una vuelta errada y termine en un callejón sin salida.

Fin del camino creatura-dijo acercándose a mí con las espada, no tenia opción tenía que enfrentarme a él, aun cuando había estado en peleas nunca contra alguien con espada.

Comenzó a correr contra mí, pero extrañamente presentí por donde vendría el ataque y lo esquive, me sorprendí de esto al ver que su primer golpe fallo, ataco con una serie de ataques seguidos, podía anticipar cada uno como si los viera antes de tiempo, intento con fundirme tratando de golpearme con uno de sus cascos delanteros, yo lo tome y lo arroje con fuerza contra una pared, cayo solo recibiendo un golpe no demasiado herido, así que aproveche y salí del callejón.

Cuando salí decidí buscar a los otros, nos estaban buscando eso era lo que paso por mi mente, corrí por las calles del pueblo y por ellas pude ver algunos ponies, que me miraban asustados y otros curiosos, no tenía tiempo entonces vi a Mike que dé un salto llego al techo de un edificio, uno de esos ponies armados lo perseguía volando, de un salto esquivo la tacleada que le iba a propinar, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

Oye Mike buena maniobra-le grite

Sí, que está ocurriendo-me pregunto

No tengo idea-le respondí, al tiempo que bajaba de un salto

De todo el revuelo que dimos varios ponies nos miraban de lejos, en ese instante pude ver a Seba y Justin acercándose a nosotros.

Oigan a ustedes también los persiguieron-me dijo Seba

Si, logre escapar de él y ustedes-les dije

Si yo lo perdí, hace un rato cuando paso por arriba de un puente, yo me oculte debajo-me respondió

En el puente, se veía a un pegaso frustrado pues había perdido a su objetivo, y estaba regresando para buscar de vuelta en el pueblo, o al menos lo intento porque una figura oscura se acerco a el, sin que se diera cuenta, lo próximo era que el guardia estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado.

Así que este es el pueblo-se dijo-si, sin duda esos mocosos están aquí, mi amo estará muy agradecido cuando los liquide-dijo sonriendo escabrosamente y mostrando unos fieros colmillos

**Tal parece que nuestros amigos se encontraran con su primer obstáculo en su misión, que pasa cuando se encuentren con la princesa, la hora es acerca de que se trata, dejare de hacer estas preguntas idiotas XD, pues si quieren saberlo lean el próximo capitulo, y no se olviden de dar un vistazo a la pagina del face Sangre de Rainbow, donde soy un admin, pero no el único ahí encontraran spoilers de mi fic y de otros como de crónicas de un hermoso arco iris y de sombras del pasado, además de muchas imágenes ya sin nada mas que decir me despido no con un adiós si no un hasta luego :3 **


	4. -inicia el viaje Pt3-

**Lamento la tardanza mucha tarea T-T, culpa de la universidad XD, pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, tiene pelea asi que no se si quedo bien o no, por cierto hago referencia a un juego Kingdom Hearts mas no me pertenece, solo hago una referencia.**

-Inicia el viaje-

-Pt.3 Confronta miento y bienvenida-

_En el puente, se veía a un pegaso frustrado pues había perdido a su objetivo, y estaba regresando para buscar de vuelta en el pueblo, o al menos lo intento porque una figura oscura se acerco a el, sin que se diera cuenta, lo próximo era que el guardia estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado._

_Así que este es el pueblo-se dijo-si, sin duda esos mocosos están aquí, mi amo estará muy agradecido cuando los liquide-dijo sonriendo escabrosamente y mostrando unos fieros colmillos_

Mientras en la plaza del pueblo, ellos se encontraban platicando acerca de lo que les había ocurrido, sobre todo de esas habilidades recién adquiridas, sin percatarse del peligro en el que pronto se encontrarían, pero al estar platicando no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de uno de los guardias que había logrado alcanzarlos.

Ahí están malditos monstros pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mis compañeros!-les grito

Maldición Justin no lo perdiste-le dije

Creí haberlo hecho-me dijo, mientras el guardia se lanzaba contra nosotros con una lanza, íbamos a evitarlo pero una voz impido que continuara su ataque

Alto soldado!-dijo una voz

Cuando volteamos vimos una yegua más alta que los demás que habíamos visto, por lo que vi no era común ya que tenía cuerno y alas, era de color blanco y su melena de varios colores aparte ondulaba, aun cuando no había viento.

Detrás de ella venían otras ponies por lo que podía ver eran seis, pero sin duda lo que más me sorprendió fue el ver a aquella pony, esa pony de color rosada que siempre aparecía en mis sueños, aquella que siempre aparecía sonriente y cuya sonrisa duraba incluso en el final, voltee a ver a los otros recordando lo que me contaron ellos, al ver sus caras de sorpresa eran las mismas que aprecian en los suyos también, no había duda estábamos en el lugar indicado.

Pero, princesa ellos atacaron a mis compañeros!-dijo el guardia molesto

Mentira ellos fueron los que nos provocaron, solo nos defendimos-le respondí

Alto-nos dijo-soldado le recuerdo que lo mande traerlos mas no atacarlos-dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente

Pe…pero-al ver la mirada de ella, siendo seria se callo

Ahora jóvenes me podrían explicar de dónde han venido-nos miro a nosotros

Di un paso adelante aun con el guardia mirando un poco receloso-bueno es muy difícil de explicar lo que hacemos aquí-le dije un tanto nervioso

Es mejor que comiences-me dijo un poco mas relajada

La verdad no sabia que decir, como explicar que estamos aquí para intentar proteger a su mundo de un mal que amenaza con hundirlo, en la oscuridad y sufrimiento eternos, debía decir algo, pero tuve una extraña sensación, sentía que algo le sucedería a la princesa solo corrí y la empuje antes de que ocurriera.

Princesa-gritaron todas pensando que la había atacado, pero al ver en donde la princesa estaba parada vieron una zona negra en el suelo

Vaya parece que eh fallado-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-te has dado cuenta de mi ataque me sorprendes

Al mirar al sujeto del que provenía la voz, quedamos en estado de shock pues lo que veíamos, parecía un reptil alto de color rojo con ojos amarillos, de grandes garras y dientes afilados que asomaban de su boca, sin duda fue el que lanzo aquel ataque pero que hizo realmente.

Disculpa pero podrías dejarme levantar-dijo la princesa sonrojada pues todavía estaba sobre ella

Perdone-dije nervioso apartándome

Amigo recién llegamos y ya te estás tirando a una princesa-me susurro Mike mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Me puse muy rojo-Cállate-le dije mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza-aun así quien eres tu-dije mirando a la criatura

Sonrio de lado-Mi nombre es Blood Crawler, eh sido enviado con dos propósitos, el primero recolectar la energía de los ponies de este pueblo-lo dijo mientras miraba a todos de manera fría-y segundo a encargarme de ustedes

Encargarte de ellos, con que propósito-dijo la pony de color lavanda

Simple ellos han venido a intentar protegerlos, de mi amo, a evitar que su patético mundo caiga en la oscuridad y sufrimiento eterno-dijo mientras nos apuntaba con una de sus garras

Eso es cierto-me dijo la princesa

Si es cierto es por eso que estamos aquí-le respondí

Pero como fue que llegaron-me pregunto una pony de color rosa

Es algo muy complicado de explicar y además no creo que este sea el momento indicado para hablar-le dije con calma, para después ver a blood

Sera mejor que se preparen-dijo con una mirada fría y una sonrisa de arrogancia

Voltee a ver a los otros que solo asintieron, como aun teníamos las cosas nos las quitamos y las pusimos a un lado, ya habíamos participado en peleas antes tanto individual o en conjunto, nos metíamos en problemas por ayudar a otros y esta vez no sería diferente.

Sera mejor que se vayan a otro lugar-les dijo Mike a las ponies

Entiendo vamos-dijo la princesa y ellas solo la siguieron

Espero este listos porque no saldrán con vida!-al instante se lanzo contra nosotros usando sus garras

Todos logramos escapar de su ataque saltando hacia un lado-son rapidos pero veamos cuanto pueden resistir-nos observo uno a uno esperando y analizándonos, cuando termino se lanzo contra Justin pero Mike que estaba cerca logro sacarlo de su rango de ataque, mientras Blood estaba distraído, Seba y yo aprovechamos para atacarlo, un golpe por parte de él en la cara y una patada mía en el estomago logramos dañarlo, pero me sujeto de la pierna y me arrojo contra Seba, debido a la fuerza salimos lanzados hacia atrás hasta golpear una pared de una casa, quien recibió más daño fue Seba pero el era más resistente que yo, así que nos recuperamos rápido aunque me sentía mareado, pero eso no evito que el cargara de nuevo contra nosotros con sus garras, antes de alcanzarnos Mike dio una patada con salto y le dio en la barbilla, Justin aprovecho y con un palo que encontró le dio un golpe detrás de la nuca, rápidamente Seba y yo aprovechamos esto, el me sujeto de los brazos y me lanzo contra el con mucha fuerza y justo con un puñetazo en el estomago, salió hacia atrás unos cuantos metros.

Eso fue asombroso!-al voltear a ver vimos a la pegaso cian y las otras saliendo de atrás de una casa

Si sin duda fue algo increíble, como lo golpearon, lo patearon y como casi te manda a volar-decía emocionada la pony rosa

Eh creí que se habían ido a esconder-les respondí sorprendido de verlas

Teniamos curiosidad de ver como peleaban-dijo la pony color naranja

Si pero sinceramente no teníamos idea de si sobreviviríamos-les dijo Mike-era mejor que estuvieran ocultas

Ya no importa esta derrotado-dijo la pony rosa dando pequeños saltos

Enserio creyeron que me derrotarían con eso-dijo blood parándose-eh de admitir que fueron buenos golpes, son fuertes pero es una lástima el juego ha terminado-dijo y de la nada un par de portales aparecieron a su lado, de ellos salían pequeñas criaturas de color oscuro, se asemejaban a los Heartless de Kingdom Hearts, pero estos poseían dientes y eran un poco mas delgados-saluden a mis soldados los black souls-salían de los portales uno tras otro parecían no tener fin-bien continuemos con la diversión-dijo con una sonrisa totalmente sombría

Sus garras comenzaron a emitir una luz y energía, llevo su mano derecha a un lado estirándola, y en menos de un instante la volvió a mover hacia delante de su garra, salió una energía iba a impactar contra la pegaso cian que se había quedado en shock, solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que iba a recibir, pero por fortuna Mike reacciono muy rápido y alcanzo a quitarla del camino al sujetarla.

Ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al no sentir dolor y en cambio solo sentir un calor, empezó a abrir los ojos para ver que había ocurrido-oye te encuentras bien-ella volteo arriba encontrándose cara a cara con Mike, ella solo asintió y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación un poco incomoda, se alejo de el rápidamente

Si muchas gracias-le dijo dándole la espalda debido al sonrojo en sus mejillas

Vaya, vaya sin duda eres rápido pero dime serás lo suficientemente rápido, como para ayudar a todos-dijo al momento de chasquear sus dedos los black souls, comenzaron a lanzar un chillido, antes de comenzar a correr hacia nosotros

Corran!-grite al verlos lanzarse contra nosotros

Pero no llegaron contra nosotros si no que pasaron de largo, y se fueron contra los ponies reunidos alrededor, pudimos ver como uno de esos demonios oscuros, se lanzo sobre uno y comenzó a rodearlos una aura negra el pony solo tenía los ojos en blanco, después de eso comenzó a soltar lamentos de sufrimiento, y cuando termino quedo desmayado y pálido sobre el suelo, no podía creer lo que vi era algo que no podía creer, pero antes de moverme sentí algo y me agache sobre mi paso la misma energía que blood había lanzado.

Voltee a verlo y solo sonreía-impresionante tu eres capaz de sentir mis ataques y esquivarlos, sin duda tu eres aquel del que mi amo me dijo que acabara primero, esa habilidad que tienes puede ser una molestia en un futuro, me asegurare de que no interfieras-dijo mirándome con mucha frialdad, pero no podía tener miedo debía ayudar a los demás, me di cuenta de que poco a poco ponies caían en las garras de los black souls, no teníamos tiempo que perder debíamos ayudar a todos los que pudiéramos.

Chicos tenemos que ayudar-les dije

Si vamos no hay que quedarse sin hacer nada-respondió Mike

Nosotras las ayudaremos-nos dijeron todas las que estaban ahí

Muy bien sinceramente nos vendrá bien la ayuda-les dije-démonos prisa

No irán a ningún lado-dijo blood pero los tres guardias que habíamos intentado perder, aparecieron frente a el

Oigan aun tenemos cuentas pendientes con ustedes pero por ahora ayuden-dijo uno

Si luego terminaremos eso-le respondí-suerte, vámonos-les dije a todos, mientras corríamos a ayudar al pueblo

De veras creen que podrán detenerme-les dijo

Lo haremos es nuestro deber proteger esta ciudad y eso es lo que vamos a hacer-le respondió decidido

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo sonriendo preparándose para la pelea

Mientras con los chicos y las ponies intentaban evitar que los black souls, capturaran a todos los que pudieran, pero aun asi parecía una tarea demasiado complicada para ellos pues no eran capaces de salvar a todos, y sobre todo porque los black souls eran demasiados, para ellos aun cuando las ponies los ayudaran, pero aun así continuaban con su misión.

Rayos son demasiados-dijo la pony cian

Si, no se siquiera sé si pueda golpearlos-dijo Mike-pero lo inetntare-dijo al intentar golpear a uno, lo que provoco que desapareciera-yuujuuu, parece que con un golpe desaparecen, oigan parece que podemos derrotarlos-nos dijo solo asentimos y comenzamos a golpear y atacar a todos los que pudiésemos

Mientras continuábamos peleando contra los black souls, me di cuenta de que parecía ser que solo nosotros podíamos eliminarlos, ya que algunos otros lo intentaban pero no era muy efectivo como con nosotros, además era mejor que se alejaran a que pudiesen arriesgarse a ser capturados por ellos.

Cuidado-dijo Seba al salvar a un pequeño potrillo de ser capturado por un black soul-mejor corre pequeño-le dijo

Gracias-le respondió corriendo

No puede ser tiene que haber otra manera parece que no dejaran de venir-dijo Justin

Tal vez tienes razón, pero por ahora esto es lo único que podemos hacer-Mike dijo

Si pero…-no pude terminar la frase cuando sentí algo, mire al lado y vi a la pony rosa tratando de ayudar, a otro a escapar de un black soul me dirigí a ellos y los empuje del camino, pero al hacerlo una golpe me dio de lleno lanzándome hacia atrás

Adam-gritaron todos cuando vieron eso

Muy desinteresado ese pequeño acto muchacho-al ver los otros, se trataba de blood crawler quien en una mano tenia aun guardia, estaba desmayado el solo lo miro-no dieron mucha pelea al final-dijo mientras lo arrogaba a un lado

Maldito ya verás!-dijo Mike y Seba se disponían a atacarlo, mientras Justin intentaba ir a ver como estaba, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar los black souls es interpusieron

No por el momento me gustaría divertirme un rato con ustedes, sin embargo tengo ordenes que cumplir y el acabar con su amigo es una de ellas-dijo al verme con esa mirada fría-mientras estoy ocupado porque no juegan otro rato con mis queridos amigos-dijo riendo un poco

No te atrevas-dijo Mike al intentar pasar pero los black souls no se lo permitían-háganse aun lado-se lanzaron contra el-rayos!-grito empezando a golpear a todos los que podía, Seba hacia lo mismo intentaban ayudarme pero no podían y ese golpe, me había dejado herido en el pecho donde había las marcas de unas garras, mi camisa estaba rasgada y un poco de sangre goteaba

Espero no mueras muy rápido quiero divertirme un poco antes de matarte-dijo con una sonrisa sádica, estaba en shock no podía hablar estaba a punto de golpearme con sus garras, cerre mis ojos y al no sentir el golpe los abrí solo para ver como blood fue empujado, por una de las ponies la de color naranja.

Oye estas bien-dijo una pony rosa a mi lado

Si lo estoy gracias-le dije

No hay problema, pero hay que irnos-me dijo la pony naranja

Cuando me iba a parar vi que blood se abalanzo contra la pony naranja, en un momento me interpuse entre ellos, solo para que el me tomara por el cuello, para después levantarme mientras me lo oprimía con fuerza-ya estoy harto creo que es hora de acabar con esto de una vez, pero primero esto es por interrumpirme-al verlo vi que lanzo una energía a las dos ponies que las dejo tiradas en el suelo

Con la fuerza que tenia luchaba por zafarme-no pierdas tiempo no lograras huir-al ver de reojo a los otros vi a mis amigos, estaban siendo derribados por los black souls, las otras ponies intentaban hacer algo ayudando a los demás, y a sus amigas caídas, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdo del sueño, no era igual al sueño en su totalidad, pero parecía que el final sería igual, eso pensaba pero no podía permitirlo antes no pude hacer nada y ahora tampoco, no, no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Sujete su brazo con mis manos y continúe luchando para zafarme de su agarre-vaya sigues luchando aun cuando es inútil, debo decir que admiro tu coraje sin embargo eso no será suficiente-dijo mientras que en su garra libre acumulaba energía para el golpe de gracia-este será tu fin!

Adam!-dijeron los otros viendo como era asesinado

Pero antes de que hiciera algo mas aquella voz me hablo "Ya es hora", comencé a sentir de nuevo una sensación esta vez me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y en mis manos se sentía mucho mas fuerte, al verlas vi que de mis manos salía fuego literalmente salía, pero no me lastimaba sentía como si fuera yo el que lo hiciera.

Mis amigos vieron aquello al igual que todos los que se encontraban ahí, en ese instante al igual que yo, ellos comenzaron a tener una sensación extraña, y estoy seguro que escucharon aquellas voces que les decían que era hora de que mostráramos el del porque estábamos aquí.

Ahhhh!-blood me soltó de su agarre en su brazo podía ver las quemaduras-maldito como hiciste eso

"Tu coraje es lo que le dará la fuerza a la llama de tu corazón", de nuevo me hablo "a que te refieres con eso me das más preguntas que respuestas", "todo a su tiempo por ahora enfócate en derrotarlo", si con esto sentía que lo haría definitivamente no me rendiría ni ahora ni nunca, deje que esa sensación se apoderara de mi, "deja que el fuego de tu alma tome forma" hice lo que dijo y uní mis manos, de ellas un brillo salió y luego comenzó a rodearme, de mis manos el fuego se expandió a todo mi cuerpo, mi ropa cambio mis pantalones se volvieron amarillos, mi playera se volvió roja y tenia encima una camisa amarilla, y mis zapatos cambiaron y se volvieron rojos, en mis manos apareció una espada con una gema en forma de rombo en el centro, la espada refulgía con una energía de color rojo, unos black souls corrieron contra mí, con la espada de un tajo los corte a la mitad desaparecieron al instante.

Como demonios hiciste eso-me dijo enojado

Ni idea, sinceramente pero no creo ser el único que te sorprenda-dije viendo a los otros y al igual que a mí, un aura comenzó a rodearlos, a Mike un aura azul, a Seba una verse y a Justin una blanca

"Que tu valor sea llevado por el viento", "Tu espíritu calmo es igual que el agua, pero también puede ser frio como el hielo", "La fortaleza de tu corazón es como la tierra", de la misma manera esa energía los rodeo y sus ropas cambaron igual, a Mike un pantalón color azul marino, una playera también azul de color celeste, una playera azul mas oscura y sus zapatos de mezclilla, Justin una camisa y pantalón blancos, un playera y zapatos de color azul más claro, y Seba una camisa, zapatos y pantalón color verde, una playera naranja clara, pero sus armas eran diferentes, Mike tenía una katana con una gema del mismo color azul profundo, Seba tenía un hacha con una gema verde y Justin una alabarda con la gema de color blanco, en un instante cavaron con todos los blacks souls que los rodeaban.

Es hora del contraataque-dijo Mike sonriendo

Eso no lo dudes-le dije

No permitiré que unos mocosos me ganen-dijo blood enfadado por lo que acababa de ver, comenzó a reunir la misma energía en sus garras-tomen esto crossed claws-lanzo el ataque de sus garras formando una cruz con ellas

Cuidado-grito uno de los ponies yo solo permanecí tranquilo, cuando el ataque me estaba por dar con mi espada lo corte, haciendo que se disipara a los lados

Que eso es imposible-dijo anonadado

Ya es hora de terminar esto-dije mirándolo con furia

Si ya me canse de estos malditos bichos-dijo Seba

Entonces ya no me contendré-dijo blood haciendo que su cuerpo aumentara de tamaño-les mostrare mi fuerza real

Se lanzo contra mí con sus garras a los lados para asestarme un golpe con ellas, pero en un momento logre pararlo solo con mi espada, después de eso con una mano rodeada de fuego le di un golpe en el rostro, lo que causo que se tambaleara para atrás, mientras yo estaba con blood, los otros aprovechaban para acabar con los black souls, que se encontraban por el pueblo, Mike iba a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes, cortaba a todos con su katana, Seba dejo que se juntaran muchos y con un simple abanica miento de su hacha logro cortar por el torso a todos, Justin también los atacaba como podía con su alabarda, logrando que estos retrocedieran poco a poco, muchos ponies veían la escena eufóricos por nuestra victoria, las ponies que había atacado blood se habían despertado ya y veían la pela, entusiasmadas.

Imposible no dejare que me derrotes, Demon cut-unas fuertes ondas de ataque salieron de sus garras, "deja que el fuego fluya a tu arma y luego libéralo"

Buena idea-dije mientras me concentraba un momento, alze mi espada sobre mi cabeza mientras que el fuego rodeaba su hoja, para luego bajarla de un gope y desatar mi ataque-Fire slash!-un haz de fuego salió disparado contra su ataque anulándolo

Que!-sorprendido de eso no pudo reaccionar cuando me acerque a él para atacarlo

Comencé a atacarlo solamente con mi espada, obligándolo a retroceder debido a que solo bloqueaba mis golpes, pero cuando menos dio cuenta en un movimiento cambie mi espada de mano dando un corte hacia arriba, que logro dar en su pecho pero no solo causo un corte, decidiendo continuar seguí con el ataca uno tras otro podía ver en sus ojos como su ira crecía cada vez más, de nuevo preparo su ataque de crossed claws pero logre echarme para atrás y esquivarlo.

Es hora de ponerle fin de una vez a todo esto, a ti y a este maldito pueblo-dijo mientras en cada mano salía una esfera de color negro, que crecieron poco a poco-destruire este pueblo-lanzo una de esas esferas, al darme cuenta de que iba a impactar en contra de una de las ponies, fue detenida por una pared de hielo

Iced wall-fue lo que dijo Seba, vi que su arma estaba clavada en el suelo y de ella salía un rastro de hielo

Me distraje un momento y blood aprovecho para atacarme, pero no pudo terminarlo ya que varios trozos de roca lo golpearon-Rock spear-Seba lo había atacado, me sorprendía mucho como dominábamos estas habilidades-Cyclon storm-fue esta vez Mike quien ataco liberando un vendaval que corto a blood en varias partes

No puede ser esto, no es posible, no puedo perder me niego a perder-dijo ya muy herido y cansado

Pues es mejor que lo creas-dije corriendo en su contra y el contra mí, di un golpe con mi espada y el con sus garras, en mi mejilla se veía un corte del que cayo una gota de sangre, pero en cuanto a blood mi ataque lo había atravesado y ahora se estaba desvaneciendo al igual que el resto de los black souls que aun quedaban

Jejeje-se rio blood mientras desaparecía-pudieron derrotarme a mí pero yo no soy nada comparado con lo que viene, la energía que los black souls aun así llegara a su destino, mejor prepárense porque lo peor esta por comenzar-dijo cuando al final se desvaneció en el aire

Todo esto solo es el comienzo-dije

Si lo lograron!-grito la pony rosa que salió de repente

Oye como haces eso-le dije

No lo se y tu como hiciste todo eso-me pregunto

Ni idea-dije igual de confundido

Bien hecho hermano-me dijo Mike-aunque pude haberlo acabado con un mejor ataque

Si como no-le respondí

Es enserio-me dijo

Si no lo creo-le dije pero sentimos un escalofrió en la espalda

Oigan se va a pelear-dijo Justin con esa mirada tan fría

Eh no claro que no-le dije

Si es cierto-también dijo Mike

Qué bueno-nos dijo sonriendo

A veces creo que es bipolar-dijo Seba susurrando

Disculpen jóvenes- al voltear vimos a la princesa-les agradezco mucho el que hayan salvado al pueblo y que hayan detenido a esa criatura, y a ti por salvarme con anterioridad-dijo mirándome, yo solo me puse colorado al recordar la situación y el comentario de Mike

Si no hay pro…-antes de decir algo mas se me nublo la vista lo último que escuche fue, a mis amigos diciendo mi nombre después todo negro

Estaba flotando de nuevo en un lugar pero esta vez estaba blanco-lo has hecho bien en tu primer pelea-voltee a ver y era esa misma esfera roja-no hay duda que hemos sabido elegir a quienes protejan este mundo

Oye sobre eso que fue esa espada y esos extraños poderes-le pregunte

Nosotros se los dimos, cuando ustedes comenzaron a cruzar en la senda sus cuerpos los recibieron, al igual que los pequeños cambios que sufrieron y que se empezaron a manifestar en su llegada a este mundo-dijo calmado

Te refieres a nuestra fuerza, velocidad y todo eso-le dije

Si y mucho mas, aun están comenzando pronto aprenderán más cosas acerca de sus nuevas habilidades-me dijo-también como sabrás en el lugar en el que se encuentran no se consume un cierto alimento que ustedes si

Si creo saber cual es-le dije

Bien uno de los cambios que hicimos en su fisionomía además de lo que ya te dije, fue que podían sobrevivir sin ello-dijo

Entonces creo que eso soluciona uno de mis problemas, pero por cierto quien era aquel que nos ataco y porque siento que debería saber más-le pregunte algo confundido

Me temo que tienes razón una parte de tus recuerdo fue borrada, y lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada, busca alguien que te ayude de ello depende todo, después hablaremos cuídate y cuida de este mundo-dijo desvaneciéndose

No te preocupes lo haremos-le dije antes de ser cegado por una luz, comencé a abrir mis ojos estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una cama, el techo estaba blanco y por el extraño olor pude saber que me hallaba en un hospital

Adam estas bien-me dijo Justin que había aparecido por un lado de la cama

Si pero que fue lo que paso-le dije estaba un poco mareado

Te desmayaste-dijo Seba

Así pero porque-le dije confundido

Por esto idiota-dijo Mike al señalar mi pecho, tenia vendajes en el entonces recordé que el ataque de blood me hirió, en este momento mi ropa había regresado a la normalidad y mi camisa rasgada estaba llena de sangre, debido a la pelea no me di cuenta de que tan grave eran mis heridas

Oigan por cierto como llegamos aquí-les pregunte

Pues después de que te desmayaste, esas ponies nos guiaron hasta aquí cuando llegamos no fuimos los únicos a los que atendieron, había otros quince ponies así seguro debido al ataque, pero tú eras el que se desmayo por la sangre perdida, así que te trajeron rápido y te trataron para las heridas por suerte solo te pusieron unas vendas-dijo Mike-nos dijeron que esperáramos a que volvieran, de eso hace como cuatro horas

Vaya me desmaye por cuatro horas-en ese instante me rugió el estomago-a que hambre tengo

No te preocupes toma nos trajeron comida mientras esperábamos y dejaron la tuya por si despertabas-me dijo Justin entregándome un plato con la comida, eran macarrones, un poco de ensalada y una manzana

Vaya se ve muy rico-dije empezando a comer

Si pero nos hará falta comer carne, ya que esa es nuestra dieta-dijo Mike

No necesariamente-le dije con la boca llena

Eh-dijo Mike confundido

Cuando estaba ido, me encontré de vuelta con esa esfera me dijo que nuestros cuerpos cambiaron para así facilitar nuestra estadía en este lugar-les dije al pasar la comida

Ya veo bueno eso soluciona algo-dijo

Si se imaginan que les dijéramos eso, nos lincharían y olvidaría que estamos aquí para ayudar-dijo Justin con nerviosismo, en ese instante tocaron a la puerta

Disculpen tienen una visita-dijo alguien detrás de la puerta, al ser abierta se vio a una pony normal blanca y con crin de color rosa, a su lado entraron las ponies que habíamos visto-si me disculpan me retiro princesa-hizo una reverencia antes de salir

Veo que ya has despertado eso es bueno-dijo la princesa-aun no nos hemos presentado asi que comenzare, soy Celestia princesa de equestria y monarca del sol, estas son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, mi fiel estudiante twlight sparkle, applejack, rainbow dash, rarity, flutershy y pinkie pie

Bueno mi nombre es Adam, y ellos son mis amigos Michael aunque prefiere que le digan Mike, Sebastian pueden decirle Seba y el es Justin-les dije señalando y presentándonos-muchas gracias por traerme al hospital no me di cuenta de lo grave de mis heridas

No hay problema socio es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de que nos ayudaron y salvaron de ese mounstro-dijo la pony applejack

Es cierto eso fue asombroso-dijo rainbow dash

Si como lo hicieron como obtuvieron esos poderes, tan increíbles-dijo la pony pinkie pie quedando cara a cara conmigo

Cierto no es común que un miembro de su especie demuestre tal capacidad es muy raro, creo que puede tratarse de un caso especial debo investigarlo-decía la pony twilight un poco emocionada

Si la verdad es que nos gustaría saber el porqué están aquí y cómo fue que obtuvieron esas habilidades-dijo la princesa

Bien les explicaremos todo-les dije, y así comenzamos una breve explicación acerca de nuestros sueños, las voces y aquella sombra oscura que veíamos, como fue que llegamos aquí y él porque estábamos, entre mas hablábamos de él recordaba lo que me dijo que había perdido una parte de ellos, pero que exactamente, no lo sabía-eso es lo único que sabemos y que podemos decirle

Estaban sorprendidas con la explicación pero aun así, la princesa se mantuvo serena-pero esto no es más que una sombra de lo que podría ser el futuro-dijo-si están aquí es porque se decidió que ustedes lo cambiarían-dijo mirándonos

Sin duda lo haremos no dejaremos que aquello ocurra-dijo Mike con una mirada de determinación

Me alegro de escuchar eso pero aun así si necesitan ayuda se las otorgare con gusto-nos dijo

Muchas gracias por cierto, cuando podre salir del hospital-le pregunte

El doctor pronto vendrá a revisarte y verificar que estés bien-dijo la princesa, en ese instante entro un pony con bata blanca suponiendo que este bien era el doctor

Bien veo que despertaste, según tus radiografías no tienes huesos rotos solo son esas heridas, aunque lo que me sorprende es tu capacidad de sanación a muchos les tomaría recuperarse un par de días pero, a ustedes parece tomarles menos tiempo-nos dijo-es sorprendente

Entonces ya me puedo ir-le pregunte

Si no hay problema, arreglare todo para que puedas irte-me dijo

Qué bueno es un alivio-dije

Si amigo aunque ir a donde no sabemos dónde podemos quedarnos-dijo Justin

No creo que sea un problema, en cuanto vuelva el doctor y puedas salir, iremos con la alcaldesa para ver si hay una casa desocupada en el pueblo donde puedan quedarse-dijo la princesa

Enserio se lo agradeceríamos mucho-le respondí

Después de unos momentos el doctor volvió diciéndome que podía irme, pero antes de salir busque mi mochila ya que hay tenia ropa y me puse otra playera de color negro me deje mi pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos, que tenía antes parecía que lo único malo era mi playera, salimos del hospital siguiendo a la princesa y las otras dirigiéndonos a la alcaldía.

Oigan ahora que lo pienso que paso con nuestras armas-dije confundido pues aun tenía esa sensación, pero no la tenía en mis manos

A eso mira tu brazo derecho-me dijo Mike

Al ver en mi brazo, vi una especie de brazalete de metal y en el centro estaba la misma gema de la espada, que use me sorprendí de verlo.

Después de unos minutos las armas y ropa se desvanecieron, con una luz y cuando vimos ya teníamos esto en nuestros brazos-me quede un poco sorprendido de la explicación de Mike

Continuamos nuestro camino y al ir pasando ya no nos veían, con desconfianza muchos de los ponies incluso nos saludaban alegremente, realmente me gustaba saber que confiaban en nosotros, finalmente llegamos a lo que suponíamos la alcaldía del pueblo, ahí dentro vimos a una ponie mayor en un escritorio, la princesa le platico acerca de nuestra situación y ella le dijo que había un lugar donde podíamos quedarnos, estaba no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad y por lo que nos dijo era una casa de dos plantas, nos parecía ideal así que nos guiaron a donde nos quedaríamos, al llegar la vimos nos sorprendió ver que estaba amueblada, no mucho pero lo necesario había dos habitaciones arriba y dos abajo, un par de baños, la cocina y una sala, nos pareció increíble agradecimos el gesto, la alcaldesa y la princesa se retiraron pues debían volver a sus asuntos.

Ya adentro me quede con una de las habitaciones de arriba, desempaque lo poco que tenia y me metí a bañar, para quitarme el polvo y el resto de la sangre que tenia, como Justin tenía un kit de primeros auxilios el me pondría vendas nuevas una vez terminara, pero al quitármelas me di cuenta de que mis heridas ya habían cerrado, tal y como dijo ese doctor nuestros cuerpos se recuperaban más rápidamente, pero no me iba a quejar ni nada era muy bueno, así que sin más rodeos me metí a bañar, ya había dejado mi ropa dentro del baño para cambiarme un pantalón negro, una playera azul marino y bueno mi ropa interior y mis tenis.

Salí del baño cuando termine y me fui a mi habitación, pase por un lado de la habitación de Mike que también decidió tomar la otra de la parte de arriba, estaba con la puerta abierta y como siempre en las tardes lo encontré dormido, yo también lo necesitaba de seguro los otros también lo estaban, entre a mi cuarto y me acosté curiosamente la cama era un poco espaciosa pero no le di importancia, no tarde en dormirme aun por el cansancio que tenia.

Después de un rato abrí mis ojos ya era algo tarde mire mi celular y vi que faltaban diez minutos para ser las siete, en eso escuche que alguien toco la puerta, me levante y al abrirla me encontré con twilight y con ella venia un dragón.

Hola Adam-me saludo, mientras me hacia un lado para que entrara-ya se acomodaron según veo

Si debo agradecerte a ti, a tus amigas y a la princesa porque de seguro hubiésemos tenido que pasar la noche acampando de no ser por ella-le dije mientras miraba al dragón y este a mi

Twilight vio esto-a disculpa este es spike, mi mejor amigo-mientras lo señalaba con su casco

Hola que tal-me dijo pero yo solo lo miraba-que sucede impresionado, de ver a un dragón

Na después de todo lo que paso hoy nada me sorprendería-le dije

Eso está por verse-dijo susurrando

Eh perdón dijiste algo-le pregunte

Ah no, no dijo nada-respondió twlight mientras le tapa la boca-por cierto y los otros

Ah pues después de tantas emociones nos dormimos, están en sus habitaciones porque-le dije

Ah es que pensamos que les gustaría conocer el pueblo de manera más tranquila y no siendo perseguidos, o siendo golpeados por un mounstro-me dijo

Si tienes razón pasaremos un tiempo aquí, y sin duda nos ayudaría conocer el lugar-le dije sonriendo-pero primero déjame despertar a los demás, esperen un minuto ya vuelvo

No me tomo mucho levantarlos, a Seba con solo tocar su puerta se levanto a Justin solo tuve que ponerle, la alarma de mi cel y con eso logro despertar y a Mike pues lo tire de su cama lo que desato una pequeña pelea, pero al decirle el porqué lo hice, no cambio mucho, sin embargo decidió levantarse y bajar así nos encontramos los cuatro junto con twilight y spike, y decidimos salir a comenzar con el recorrido, nos mostro el parque, el lago y muchos lugares más entre ellos el bosque everfree que fue por donde llegamos, por ultimo llegamos a una tienda con forma de casa de jengibre me recordaba a ese cuento extraño de los niños del bosque, aun que no recuerdo el nombre.

Al entrar estaba todo oscuro pero pude ver antes de entrar como spike sonría, no sabía porque pero presentía algo no como en la pelea si no algo, aunque no sabía muy bien que era, pero al entrar de repente las luces se encendieron y muchos ponies salieron gritando sorpresa, ahora sabia el porqué había sonreído si me sorprendieron, ahí se encontraban, muchos ponies que no conocíamos y también estaban las seis que ya conocimos.

Vaya y esto porque-le pregunte cuando pinkie salió de la nada

Esto es una fiesta de bienvenida y de agradecimiento por salvarnos hoy-dijo saltando y con una sonrisa

Siempre hacen esto cuando alguien nuevo viene-pregunto Mike

Si ella hace eso cada vez-dijo rainbow dash-pero también es cierto nos ayudaron

Muy bien que comience la fiesta-grito pinkie antes de que una dj comenzara a tocar música

La fiesta fue buena la pasamos principalmente conociendo a muchos ponies, algunos nos preguntaban cosas, si podíamos las respondíamos, aunque Seba estuvo algún tiempo callado debido a que es tímido, pero ya más tarde comenzó a desenvolverse y hablar un poco más, la fiesta fue divertida y ya después de un tiempo me aleje un poco para pensar, pensaba en todo lo que estaba por venir si estaríamos listos realmente, cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado.

Oye que haces aquí solo deberías estar disfrutando la fiesta-dijo pinkie mientras se movía como si bailase

Si, pero no puedo no se si estaremos listos para lo que viene-le dije un poco preocupado

Oye no debes pensar mucho en eso, recuerda no estás solo, tienes a tus amigos y también tendrás muchos más que te ayudaran, incluyéndome-decía sonriendo, no sé porque pero su sonrisa parecía tranquilizarme

Si tienes razon estaremos listos para lo que sea que ese demonio planee, no dejare que nada le pase a este mundo, ni a nadie-dije muy determinado a esto

Genial, entonces pasa o se acara el pastel de chocolate-dijo

Eh chocolate-dije muy bajo

Que pasa no te gusta-me dijo un poco decepcionada pero al verme ya no estaba ahí

Dame esa rebanada Mike-le dije

Ni loco es la ultima si no estuviste no es mi problema-dijo molesto

Sabes cómo me gusta el chocolate-le dije un poco serio

Si pues igual a mí-me dijo

En un instante empezamos a pelear por el pedazo, pero después termino volando y le dio a dash, que se enojo y tomo un pedazo de otro pastel y lo arrojo, pero le dio a appplejack, y antes de saberlo todos en la fiesta lanzaban pastel como locos, ya no me sentía preocupado, gracias a esto sabia que preocuparme demasiado no me ayudaría en nada, si algo ocurría estaríamos listos y preparados para enfrentarlo.

-En una cueva-

Se veía una gran niebla oscura y en el suelo donde estaban los sellos, un pequeña grieta será visible de ella emanaba una energía oscura, y poco a poco otra niebla entro desde afuera a la grieta, cuando termino de entrar la luz emano con un poco mas de fuerza.

Tal parece que sus mocosos lograron interferir un poco, pero no se confíen tarde o temprano, mis criaturas acabaran con ellos y después no habrá nadie que me detenga-decía es voz oscura

Eso está por verse-dijo otra

**No se porque siempre me salen largos pero bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen su review para ayudarme a mejorar un poco más, espero que sigan leyendo el fic sin nada más que decir me despido hasta luego nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo:3 **


	5. -Adaptacion y entrenamiento Pt1-

**Bueno lamento el retraso, solo una cosa Uni, exámenes y proyectos, no piesno aburrirlos más con excusas así que sin más aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten a una cosa creo que todos los dividiré en partes de ahora en adelante.**

-Adaptación y entrenamiento-

-Pt.1 Se alza el telón-

Un nuevo día comenzaba, pues la princesa celestia alzo el sol en muestra del comienzo del día, en una casa de ponyville se veía a Adam durmiendo, pues los eventos sucedidos el día anterior junto con la fiesta lo había agotado, estaba soñando hasta que como siempre alguien lo vino a molestar en el sueño.

Oye hicieron bien ayer-le dijo la esfera roja apareciendo de repente, aunque quedo sorprendido de que en el sueño del muchacho todo fuera de chocolate

Que oye me gusta mucho algún problema-fijo Adam con el rostro embadurnado de chocolate

No, pero bueno eso no importa escucha vimos su desempeño y fue bueno, sin embargo aun les falta mucho por recorrer-dijo mirándome

Y que es lo que sugieres, nunca tomamos armas en nuestra vida, supongo que nos hace falta entrenar, sobre todo esos extraños poderes-le dije

Si es recomendable, encuentren un lugar donde hacerlo nosotros los guiaremos un poco-comienza a desaparecer poco a poco-me quedo sin energía será mejor que terminemos esta conversación por ahora, prepárense dudo mucho que él se mantenga al margen, ahora que ha visto de que son capaces no dudara en volverlos a atacar prepárense

Oye espera podrías decirme al menos de quien se trata-pero era tarde se había desvanecido-rayos-dije mientras tomaba un plato de chocolate y me lo comía

Después de eso desperté, estaba en mi cama tenía un short rojo y una playera blanca que usaba para dormir, me fije en mi cel y me di cuenta que eran apenas las 8:15 un poco temprano, pero era mejor debía informar a los otros el mensaje que me dio, además de que se supone que debíamos buscar un empleo, ya que no teníamos dinero y lo necesitaríamos para subsistir, me levante aun un poco adormilado, saque de mi mochila otro pantalón azul marino, una playera blanca, y otra poca ropa interior, era mi última ropa limpia, ya que el día de ayer durante la pelea una playera fue destrozada, y en la fiesta por la guerra de comida terminamos todos sucios y pegajosos así que esto era lo último que tenia para ponerme.

Ah que se supone que hare-dije y pensando recordé que en la fiesta me dijeron que rarity era una modista, y que sabía hacer ropa-me pregunto si no le molestara que le pida, que me haga una cuanta no quiero parecer un retrato colocándome la misma ropa, y el andar sin nada-me sonroje-ni loco después de conseguir trabajo hablare con ella

Me encamine hacia el baño que estaba en el pasillo, entre y tome una ducha rápida para quitar el sueño que tenia, tome una toalla y me seque, después de secarme salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, ya eran como las 8:45 así que decidí despertar a todos de una vez, después de levantar casi a todos excepto a Mike, que no lo hacía me dedique a despertarlo de la manera más sutil que conocía, tome unos sartenes y los golpee cerca de su oreja, con eso se levanto furioso.

Ah, Adam estás loco me pudiste dejar sordo-me dijo casi queriendo estrangularme

Jajaja eso te pasa por no hacer caso, a demás es mejor que te levantes recuerda que iremos por trabajo-le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas de la risa

Si enseguida bajo-me dijo, mientras me iba de su cuarto

Ya después de unos minutos el bajo listo, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al centro del pueblo, donde se hallaban las tiendas y comercios esperando encontrar algún trabajo para ganar dinero, en el camino vimos que muchos de los ponies comenzaban su jornada, curiosamente mirando al cielo vi a una pegaso de pelaje gris y crin rubia, que volaba sin rumbo fijo solo sonreí ante esto, antes de ser tacleado por algo o más bien dicho alguien.

Hola chicos como están-dijo pinkie que estaba sobre mí

Estamos bien pero te importaría, quitarte pinkie no puedo respirar-le dije porque estaba presionando mi pecho

O lo siento-me dijo sonriendo

Está bien no paso nada-le dije

Si no te preocupes de seguro ese golpe no lo deja más tonto-dijo Mike burlándose

Ya amigo no te pelees-dijo Justin intentando aguantar la risa junto a Seba, yo solo los mire de mala manera

Y que están haciendo-pregunto pinkie mientras me levantaba del suelo

Bueno estamos buscando algún lugar de trabajo-le dije

Oh bueno, supongo que no podemos ir de paseo por ahora, y hablando de trabajo tengo que ir a sugar cube corner, a comenzar el día nos vemos después-dijo mientras se iba-oigan porque no después se dan una vuelta por el lugar

Claro lo haremos en un rato-le dijimos mientras se alejaba dando saltitos

Es una pony un poco extraña-dijo Justin

Si un poco-dijo Seba

Da igual, es mejor que comencemos a buscar trabajo, sin importar nada encontraremos algo-decía Mike inspirándonos a hacerlo, así que nos separamos con convicción de encontrar algo

Ok sepárense nos reuniremos después en sugar cube corner-les dije ellos asintieron y nos fuimos por nuestro lado

-Después de dos horas en sugar cube corner-

Cerca de mediodía ahí en una mesa estaban los cuatro amigos deprimidos con un aura deprimente rodeándolos, todo porque no habían podido conseguir nada en que poder trabajar, lo intentaron con varios ponies de la ciudad en diferentes lugares, pero en cada uno les decían que no necesitaban ayuda y en los que encontraban no tenían idea de cómo realizar el trabajo.

Ah pensé que sería más fácil-dije con la cabeza sobre la mesa

Si-dijeron los otros

Vamos chicos no se depriman, esto de seguro les subirá el ánimo-dijo pinkie dejando frente a nosotros unos cupcakes

Ah pinkie pero no podemos pagar-le dije

No se preocupen, yo invito-nos dijo

Muchas gracias-le dije sonriendo

No hay problema, bueno disfruten tengo que seguir atendiendo a los otros-dijo mientras se iba

Nosotros disfrutamos de los cupcakes que sin duda estaban deliciosos, mientras por la puerta entraban el resto de las chicas RD, AJ, Rarity, Flutershy y Twlight, con ellas venia Spike, que nos vieron y se acercaron a nosotros, nos saludaron y nos preguntaron como estábamos, después les contamos el problema que tuvimos al intentar conseguir trabajo, y al final eso nos volvió a deprimir.

Pobrecitos-dijo flutershy

Sin duda debe haber algo que puedan hacer-dijo Twi

Bueno lo único que se hacer, es hornear pan y galletas-dije un poco ruborizado puesto que los que se enteraban les daba risa-y no soy el único Mike también aunque no mucho-le dije sonriendo

Dijiste que no lo dirías-me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

Alto, entonces saben cómo hornear-dijo AJ viéndonos

Sí, bueno nuestra abuela nos enseño, aunque a él le gustaba mucho, yo solo veía pero aun así se me quedo grabado algo-dijo un poco rojo por eso ya que le daba vergüenza, antes de recibir un zape de mi parte

Oigan saben, porque no le dicen esto a pinkie, ella a estado muy ocupada con el negocio y de seguro si se lo piden les dará el trabajo-dijo Twi

Enserio crees que pinkie lo haría-dije sujetando a Mike de los brazos que ya empezábamos con nuestras usuales peleas

Decirme que-dijo pinkie saliendo de la nada

Que si podrías ver la posibilidad de que Mike y Adam sean tus ayudantes, querida-dijo Rarity

Ella nos miro, seriamente examinándonos de arriba á abajo, luego de eso sonrio y dijo-claro porque no realmente necesito la ayuda, pero no puedo contratarlos a todos, lo siento chicos-dijo un poco triste

No te preocupes de seguro ya encontraremos algo-dijo Seba sonriendo un poco nervioso, debido a su dificultad de hablar con chicas

Si tiene razón pinkie no te preocupes-dijo Justin-aunque vamos Seba tu creciste en una granja así que sabes trabajar y cualquiera podría contratarte, yo en cambio yo no soy bueno para nada

Amigo tú sabes que eso no es cierto, si no fuera por ti esa manticora nos hubiese comido-le dijo Seba-tienes talento con los animales, no por nada ayudabas en la clínica veterinaria de la ciudad-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Woooow, dices que te enfrentaste a una manticora-dijo dash viendo a Justin-no puede ser verdad

No te equivocas el lo hizo-le dije, mientras empujaba la cara de Mike con una mano y el así lo mismo conmigo

Si es cierto-decía Mike-el siempre ha tenido esa extraña habilidad con los animales

En serio, entonces tal vez podrías ayudarme-dijo flutershy cara a cara con Justin

En serio, me gustaría ayudarte-dijo un sonriendo nervioso, pues shy no se dio cuenta de lo cercas que estaba, y cuando lo hizo se separo rápido

Bu…bueno sobre eso, no puedo darte mucho dinero-dijo regresando a su timidez

No te preocupes realmente no espero mucho, con ayudarte me bastaría-le dijo sonriendo

Sí, pero creo que lo necesitaran así que no te preocupes-dijo mostrando una sonrisa y con un ligero sonrojo

Muchas gracias flutershy-le dijo

Bien, compañero escuche que creciste en una granja-dijo AJ a Seba, el cual se puso un poco tenso-que te parecería trabajar conmigo-solo vio que asentía-oigan que le pasa

Discúlpalo, el es tímido cuando se trata de hablarle a las chicas-dije intentando quitarme las manos de Mike del cuello

Siempre ah sido así desde la escuela-decía Mike

Ya quieren calmarse-dijo Justin con su mirada glacial, bautizada así por Mike por mí

Eh si ya nos portaremos bien-dijimos los dos juntos mientras los otros se reían de esto, entonces recordé lo que me dijo la esfera en mi sueño

Oigan chicos es cierto, olvide decirles que necesitamos un lugar de entrenamiento-ellos voltearon a verme

A que te refieres-dijo Mike

Bueno, necesitamos entrenar estas habilidades para poder, estar listos para el siguiente ataque-les dije

Es cierto no sabemos cuándo vendrá otro ataque, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar preparados para cualquier cosa-dijo Mike

Es cierto pero donde-dijo Justin pensando

Umm… ya sé que tal en el lago-dijo Mike

En el lago-dijeron todas

Sin duda será un buen lugar, ya que mientras entrenamos nuestras habilidades, no estamos seguros de que alguien salga herido-dijo Justin

Entonces creo que será ahí-dijo Seba

Pues que tal si comienzan mañana con el trabajo, así tienen tiempo para entrenar este día-dijo pinkie

Es enserio-le dije

Por supuesto-dijo

Muy bien creo que debemos ir, entre más rápido lo hagamos más pronto estaremos listos-les dije a los otros ellos asintieron y salimos, pero antes de irme-oye rarity te puedo pedir un favor

Oh claro querido-me dijo

Bueno veras, este es mi último juego de ropa que tengo y pensaba si tu-

Podría hacerte mas, sin duda será un reto pero lo hare-dijo emocionada

En serio muchas gracias, en cuanto pueda te lo pagare-le dije

No hay problema, de hecho pasa más tarde para tomarte las medidas y trae a los otros, así puedo hacerles también a ellos-dijo

En serio muchas gracias por tu generosidad-le dije saliendo para reunirme con los otros

Oye puedo acompañarlos sería algo interesante de ver-dijo Twilight

Yo también seria genial volver a ver esos movimientos geniales-dijo Dash

No estoy seguro-dije pero al verlas tristes no pude decir que no-bien pero manténganse a una distancia segura-solo sonrieron y partimos para el lago

Al llegar al lago teníamos ciertas dudas sobre cómo empezar, realmente no me dijo mucho solo que entrenar debía ser una prioridad, pero no me dijo que era lo que principalmente debíamos hacer, así que nos pusimos a pensar sobre qué era lo principal que debíamos hacer.

Se les ocurre algo, porque a mí no-dijo Justin

Ni idea- dije

Porque no empezamos intentando invocar nuestras armas-dijo Seba

Sabes esa es una buena idea-dijo Mike

Entonces como lo harán-pregunto Twilight que tenía un rollo y una pluma con tinta para tomar notas

Como lo hicieron la primera vez-pregunto Dash

Pues es algo difícil de explicar-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y recordaba lo ocurrido durante la pelea de ayer, pero al recordar tanto las sensaciones y emociones que sentía, volví a sentir lo mismo que en ese momento

Entonces mi brazalete brillo un poco, seguí concentrándome en los sentimientos que tenía en aquel momento, al hacerlo mi mano se cubrió en fuego aunque no me dolía, después mi brazalete brillo mas y apareció mi espada la que use en la pelea.

Wowww-dijeron todos mientras Twi escribirá lo que observo-como lo hiciste-me pregunto

Pues solo recordé lo de la pelea de ayer, lo que sentí en aquel momento y lo que me dijo aquel ente-dije al no saber exactamente como describir al que nos guiaba, observaba mi espada, mi ropa también cambio a la misma de la pelea

Entonces solo debemos recordar aquello-dijo Mike

Si pero también el concentrarse-les dije

En cuanto les dije esto, cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a concentrarse, en lo mismo que yo en la batalla todo lo que sintieron y vivimos, pasó lo mismo que conmigo sus brazaletes brillaron, después aparecieron sus armas y sus ropas también cambiaron.

Increíble!-dijo Dash

Entonces creo que ya descubrimos algo, pero nos falta mucho-dije

Sin duda alguna-dijo Mike mientras movía su a katana de un lado a otro-ahora qué?

Que tal un combate de entrenamiento?-dije

Te refieres a pelear entre nosotros-dijo Seba

Si pero será en parejas así nos acostumbraremos mas, al combate y a nuestras armas-dije

Si es lo mejor-dijo Mike-pero como iremos?

Seba y Justin, tu y yo-dije ellos asintieron-muy bien empecemos

Así comenzamos con el entrenamiento, primero fuimos yo y Mike sin duda ya había visto sus habilidades en el combate, era mucho más veloz que cuando lo hacía sin el arma, aun así podía predecir sus ataques pero aun con eso era demasiado veloz, en algunas ocasiones casi me corta si no fuera por que bloqueaba sus ataques con mi espada de seguro me causaría heridas serias, en un momento Mike dio un tajo justo en mi pecho, pude ver en su mirada un poco de miedo, pero sin embargo su katana fue repelida por una fuerza que lo lanzo hacia atrás.

Oye estas bien Adam-dijo Seba corriendo a verme, pues estaba en shock por el ataque

Eh…si estoy bien, no me paso nada-dije-aunque no se qué paso

Oye enserio estas bien, no quería hacer eso-decía Mike con arrepentimiento en su voz

Calma estoy bien-dije-aunque ni idea que paso

Es una de las habilidades de tu equipo-dijo esa extraña voz de vuelta

Que quieres decir con habilidad-dije o más bien pensé

Bien veras la ropa que poseen es una especie de armadura, sin embargo es más flexible y su posee un hechizo deflector, el cual repele ataques enemigos, sin embargo por cada ataque reflejado perderás parte de tu energía y entre mas fuerte el ataque más energía perderán, así que es mejor que procuren evitar y evadir los ataques-dijo la voz

Entiendo, pero que hay de los poderes que usamos durante la pelea y como rayos podemos comunicarnos si no es en el sueño-dije

Nuestros poderes son limitados, los usamos mientras duermen para que la conexión sea más fuerte, esa conexión existe desde hace dos años y es mas efectiva gracias a las gemas que poseen ahora puesto que ellas nos pertenecieron a nosotros mucho tiempo atrás-dijo

Oye aun hay mucho que quiero preguntarte-le dije

Si lo sé pero por desgracia, muchos de mis recuerdos se han perdido con el tiempo, lo que han visto en su sueño apenas son unos pocos fragmentos de lo que vivimos, no puedo estar mucho más tiempo para liberar su poder elemental, deben dejar que el poder fluya por su cuerpo y se alimente de sus propias emociones, así se manifestara de ustedes dependerá como usarlo y que forma darle-dijo y después ya no sentí mas su presencia

Mientras tenía mi debate con la voz, afuera de mi cabeza mis amigos me veían, extrañados pues tenía la mirada fija en un punto del suelo, me hablaban y yo no les respondía.

Oye está bien-dijo Dash a Mike

No lo sé-le dijo Mike mientras se acercaba a mi-oye estas ahí-sin recibir respuesta de parte mía-creo que ya se le descompuso el cerebro

Al único que se le descompuso fue a ti-le dije y él se sorprendió de mi regreso

Oye que te paso Adam, creímos que te pasaba algo pues no nos respondías y tenias la mirada perdida-dijo Justin

Si estabas como tipo zombie-me dijo Dash

Si realmente nos preocupamos un poco-ahora fue Twi

No se preocupen resulta que tuve una plática con esa voz de nuevo, resulta que nuestra ropa o traje de combate tiene la habilidad de repeler ataques-les explique

Woww asombroso, eso quiere decir que no saldremos heridos-dijo Mike

No del todo-me miraron-necesita parte de nuestra energía para que funcione y entre más duro el golpe más energía necesita para desviarlo, por lo que no podemos tomarnos los ataques enemigos a la ligera-les dije seriamente

Entendido-dijeron, mientras Twi volvía a anotar algo

Otra cosa antes de retomar el entrenamiento-dije-los poderes que usamos dicen que se pueden manifestar de maneras diferentes según nuestras emociones y el poder que poseamos, así que es mejor saber y aprender a dominarlo de una vez-ellos asintieron-bien Mike continuemos

El solo asintió mirándome de forma confianzuda, ahora que sabía que nuestras emociones servían para activar de alguna forma nuestras habilidades elementales, solo debíamos concentrarnos en cual y dejar que se mezclara con nuestro poder, ya tenía una idea de cuál seria, mire mi espada y en un segundo nos volvimos a lanzar para continuar con la pelea.

-En el pueblo-

En el centro del pueblo se reunían ponies alrededor de un pequeño teatro de marionetas, viendo de manera interesada el saber acerca del inicio de la función y de que trataba, en ese momento cercas de ahí iba applejack de camino a su granja después de despedirse de las otras, iba a decir a su familia acerca de que Seba iba a trabajar un tiempo con ellos, cuando pasaron tres pequeñas potrillas, una en un scooter y las otras en una carretilla de color rojo.

Oigan niñas donde es el incendio-dijo Aj al ser casi atropellada por ellas

Perdón hermana, pero es que en el centro del pueblo va a ver una función de marionetas gratis-dijo Applebloom mostrando, un cartel en el que se leía acerca de la función

Y como dice en el cartel es función única así que muchos irán-dijo Sweetie belle

Por eso vamos apuradas debemos conseguir un buen lugar para verla-dijo Scootalo

Acompáñanos siiiii-dijeron las tres suplicando, a lo que Aj solo suspiro

Bien las acompaño-dijo y así se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, justo cuando la función comenzaba, era una función de marionetas de sombras, solo se veían las sombras de las figuras y del entorno, entonces el narrador comenzó su relato

"_Hace mucho tiempo atrás, un mal gobernaba este mundo, un mal más antiguo que discord y mucho pero que él, mantenía sumergido al mundo en una oscuridad permanente alimentándose del dolor y sufrimiento de sus víctimas, durante mucho tiempo esta fue la vida para todos en este mundo"_

Hay algo muy familiar en esto-dijo Aj susurrando, causando que algunos le pidieran guardar silencio-lo siento-dijo algo apenada

"_Al pasar el tiempo, surgieron héroes que se levantaron en contra de ese mal, liberando a muchos inocentes de sus sufrimiento mas sus esfuerzos no alcanzaron para destruirlo, los guerreros al ver que no podían derrotarlo decidieron que si no podían destruirlo al menos lo encerrarían donde ya no pudiera causar ningún sufrimiento, el demonio fue sellado nadie sabe con exactitud donde lo fue, ya que al pasar los años esta historia fue olvidada, pero no fue concluida ya que el demonio aun cuando no pudiese causar más sufrimiento, dolor o tristeza por su cuenta aun podía alimentarse de la que se generaba entre los habitantes"_

Mientras más avanzaba la historia Aj estaba segura que ese relato se parecía o era similar, al que los chicos le contaron a ella y sus amigas, sabía que algo pasaría y no quería estar cerca cuando la historia terminara.

"_Eso fue antes de que discord llegara, aun cuando no se lo proponía el sufrimiento y tristeza que causo, ayudo a fortalecer a aquel oscuro ser, sin embargo fue detenido por las princesas que ahora gobiernan, aun cuando lograron encerrarlo ya había obtenido mucho poder, sin embargo aquel sello aun era muy fuerte como para que pudiese liberarse, pasaron muchos años más y entre mas pasaba el tiempo, el sello poco a poco se debilito, se debilito aun mas con la llegada de Nightmare Moon, paso aun mas tiempo, y con el regreso de ambos Nightmare Moon y Discord, el sello pronto se rompería, pero los héroes que alguna vez lo sellaron nunca se fueron, sus espíritus permanecieron alerta en caso de que ese día llegara, para poder encontrar a los nuevos guerreros que tomarían sus lugares y combatirían a ese mal de nuevo"_

En ese instante las figuras desaparecieron detrás de la manta, y en su lugar apareció una figura que se trataba del marionetista, quien controlaba todo.

Lamentablemente les tengo una mala noticia-dijo-el final aun no está escrito-muchos se decepcionaron de eso, pero Aj ya no se sentía muy segura al estar frente a el-pero no se preocupen que pronto el final de la historia estará listo y para ello necesitare su ayuda-dijo con un tono maléfico en su voz, de repente el pequeño teatro salió volando antes de que todos los ponies comenzaran a gritar con ellos Aj y las niñas

-De vuelta al lago-

Los chicos estaban sentados en el césped bajo un árbol, junto a Dash y Twi pues habían estado entrenado cerca de dos horas, y en sus frentes había un poco de sudor debido al esfuerzo, estaban en sus ropas normales.

Vaya sin duda fue un buen avance-dijo Justin un poco agitado

Y que lo digas-dijo Seba

Sin duda fue algo épico-dijo Mike sonriendo

Si ya sabemos un poco mas-dije-aunque recordemos traer, agua y comida la próxima vez-dije ya que mi estomago gruño

Que les parece si regresamos-dijo Twi

Si porque aunque fue divertido, ya me dio algo de hambre también-dijo Dash

De acuerdo vol…-antes de terminar la frase sentí que algo iba mal, justo en ese instante nuestros brazaletes brillaron, era una mala señal

Que pasa-dijo Justin

Algo malo-dije-rápido regresemos al pueblo

Corrimos de regreso al pueblo porque sin duda algo malo estaría pasando, ya casi llegábamos, al entrar al pueblo todo se veía…

**Que pasa en el pueblo?, Habrán llegado a tiempo?, Su entrenamiento habrá dado frutos?, Dejare de hacer estas estúpidas preguntas? no lo creo XD, pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, pasen a visitar la pagina del Face en la que soy admin. en ella hay noticias solo de mi fic, si no de varios mas, así como imágenes, y muchas otras cosillas la pagina es SangredeRainbow ya sin nada más que decir me despido hasta luego :3**


	6. -Adaptacion y entrenamiento Pt2-

**Nada que decir vergüenza por dejar atrasado el fic, tarea y exámenes es todo lo que digo, ya no los interrumpo mas a leer se ha dicho :D**

-Adaptación y entrenamiento-

-Pt.2 Acto final-

_De acuerdo vol…-antes de terminar la frase sentí que algo iba mal, justo en ese instante nuestros brazaletes brillaron, era una mala señal_

_Que pasa-dijo Justin_

_Algo malo-dije-rápido regresemos al pueblo_

_Corrimos de regreso al pueblo porque sin duda algo malo estaría pasando, ya casi llegábamos, al entrar al pueblo todo se veía…_

Llegamos apurados al pueblo por el mal presentimiento que sentí y el aviso de nuestros brazaletes, pero al llegar todo estaba normal no parecía haber problema alguno, todos estaban en sus cosas caminaban, hablaban o comprando algunas cosas, nada fuera de lo normal y aun así sentía que algo andaba mal.

Oye pensé que dijiste que algo andaba mal?-dijo Dash un poco confundida

Yo tampoco sé lo que pasa aun así, no logro quitarme el sentimiento de que algo está mal mantengámonos alerta-dije y comenzamos a caminar por las calles

Todos los que pasaban saludaban alegres pero aun así no me sentía cómodo, por lo que pude ver los otros estaban igual, que pasaba no lo sabía pero algo es seguro estábamos en peligro.

Chicos separémonos busquen cualquier indicio extraño-dije en susurro a los otros, ellos solo asintieron y nos separamos

Dash decidió acompañar a Mike, Seba y Justin se fueron juntos y al final, Twi y yo continuamos por nuestra cuenta, sin saber que todo no era más que una simple cortina que ocultaba a nuestro enemigo.

Son ellos sin duda espero que estén listos porque el final del segundo acto a comenzado-dijo una extraña figura sobre el techo de una casa, estaba cubierto con una capa con una sonrisa y ojos diabólicos

Mientras Twi y yo avanzábamos mis presentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, de repente sujete a Twi y giramos sobre el suelo debido a que había tenido una sensación a mis espaldas, al ver al frente vi un cuchillo clavado en el suelo, al mirar a ver quien lo arrojo mis ojos se expandieron de la sorpresa, seguramente Twi tendría una expresión similar porque quien nos ataco era ni más ni menos que un pony, pero no estaba normal si no que estaba flotando parecía desmayado, pronto todos los demás que estaban a nuestro alrededor estaban igual.

Que está pasando-grito Twi al ver esto

Sin duda esto es lo que estaba mal, aun asi no se que es exactamente-dije pronto uno de los ponies comenzó a ir directamente a nosotros con tridente, decidí invocar mi espada para protegernos, logre detener el ataque y de una estocada logre lanzar su arma lejos de el

No los lastimes-dijo Twi

Si lo se esto es culpa de algo o alguien, busquemos a los otros-dije para luego comenzar a correr y ella volando a mi lado, mientras nos perseguían cada vez mas

Iba tras de Twi para así evitar que le pasara algo mientras evitaba y evadía los que nos atacaban, pronto nos encontramos con Dash y Mike corriendo a nosotros, al igual que nosotros estaban siendo seguidos por una horda de ponies, dimos un giro rápido a hacia la derecha, al hacerlo provocamos que pocos ponies lograran chocar entre ellos y frenarlos un poco.

Que diablos les sucede a todos-pregunto Mike

Ni idea pero corre encontremos a los otros-le dije

Encontramos a Justin y Seba siendo atacados por un grupo, pero por suerte habían logrado evitar que les hicieran daño y ellos a los ponies.

Chicos-grite justos para que se reunieran con nosotros pero desgraciadamente quedamos rodeados

Oigan si pueden será mejor que vayan a un lugar seguro-dijo Mike a Twi y Dash

Pero a donde-dijo Twi mirando por donde escabullirse

Vaya, vaya, vaya ya era hora de que los personajes principales hicieran su aparición-dijo una voz que al mirar salía de uno de los ponies para ser mas especifico de Aj

Applejack-gritaron las dos al ver a Aj siendo controlada como los otros

Así que tu eres el que los controla, maldito muéstrate-dijo furioso Seba al ver como usaba el cuerpo de Aj para hablarnos

Lo siento pero la obra aun no termina, y el marionetista no se muestra hasta que llega el final-dijo-no se preocupen ya que ustedes están aquí, podemos dar paso al acto final de la obra

Todos los ponies que estaban rodeándonos que eran cercas de treinta comenzaban a ponerse en posición de ataque, algunos con objetos que podrían lastimarnos otros sin nada, pero aun con nuestras armas en mano no podíamos atacarlos o lastimarlos no era su culpa, teníamos que encontrar una forma de regresarlos a la normalidad y derrotar al tipo que los mantenía así.

Comenzaron su ataque lanzándose contra nosotros, los que tenían armas bloqueábamos sus ataques y los que no solo los evadíamos, era algo difícil contando que el cansancio del entrenamiento y el hambre comenzaban a afectarnos un poco, además de que debíamos mantener a salvo a Dash y Twi, pero sobretodo debíamos encontrar la forma de ayudar a Aj y los demás, estaba pensando en que hacer pero Seba se separo de nosotros intentando llegar a Aj.

Lo mire sabía que no se rendiría hasta rescatarla, por lo que después de lograr sacarme a un unicornio de encima corrí tras de él para ayudarlo, no podíamos hacer mucho más que detener los ataques de los otros y los de Aj que se había unido a la pelea.

Saben sería más fácil para ustedes si los cortaran por la mitad-dijo la voz en tono frio hablando atreves de Aj de nuevo

Maldito será mejor que te muestres-dijo Seba molesto sin darse cuenta de que varios lo atacaron por la espalda, por suerte gracias a nuestras ropas no sufrió cortes pero si recibió fuertes golpes que lo mandaron caer cercas de la fuente, del parque, debíamos encontrar la manera de liberarlos pero como si no vez siquiera el cómo los controlan, mientras pensaba en esto quien controlaba Aj la iba a usar para darle una fuerte patada a Seba, las chicas nos contaron que ella suele cosechar las manzanas al golpear los arboles con sus patas traseras, si eso le hacía a un árbol que le pasaría al pecho de Seba.

Seba cuidado-le advertí por el impulso que llevaba iba a ser un golpe fuerte

Logro reaccionar poco antes de recibir el golpe rodando de lado, provocando que Aj cayera en el interior de la fuente, cuando salió agua escurría por su cuerpo, pero también el agua mostro algo que no habíamos visto eran hilos delgados, que por el agua que escurría por ellos se habían vuelto visibles, Seba aprovecho esto y en otro ataque de ella logro usar su hacha para cortar los hilos, lo cual logro y Aj casi cae al suelo pero logro atraparla.

Como se encuentra-pregunte

Acerco su oreja a su pecho para escuchar su corazón y respiración, entonces comenzó a despertar-donde estoy-dijo abriendo los ojos

Que bueno que estas bien-dijo Seba

Oigan no hay tiempo para eso-dije señalando a los ponies que venían contra nosotros, Seba cargo a Aj quien se sonrojo por esto

No puedo permitir que se lleven a mis marionetas-dijo de nuevo cuando varios ponies se lanzaron a atacarnos

Recordé lo que sucedió con el agua así que me concentre y mi espada se rodeo de fuego con la cual destroce la parte superior de la fuente, provocando que el agua saliera haciendo que pareciera lluvia, cuando caía logre ver los hilos en los demás y comencé a cortarlos, los ponies caían despertaban casi al instante.

Donde estamos-decían muchos

Corran-les dije

Al ver lo que ocurría no dudaban y salían corriendo, buscando un lugar donde poder ponerse a salvo, mientras lo intentaban veía gracias al agua que hilos salían de repente y se dirigían de nuevo a ellos para volver a capturarlos, pero por fortuna Mike y Justin lograron interceptarlos para evitar que de nuevo fueran capturados, al ver de dónde venían me di cuenta de que salían de la parte alta de una casa y al ver hacia ella, en el techo había una figura delgada sin duda era un black souls pronto me di cuenta de que había muchos más, eran ellos quienes controlaban a los ponies, rápidamente me dirigí a uno de ellos para destruirlo, pero varios ponies se interpusieron en mi camino, debíamos cortar los hilos para así poder acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, sin embargo el agua de la fuente ya no daba para más y sin duda si nos quedábamos no podíamos rescatar a todos.

Chicos tenemos que retirarnos-dije

Que estás loco no podemos dejarlos-dijo Mike

Escucha estamos agotados apenas podemos mantener la forma de nuestros poderes-le dije

Es cierto no podremos continuar por mucho-dijo Justin

No dejare que escapen-dijo ya molesto por lo que habíamos hecho

Justin danos una cobertura-dije

El asintió alzo su alabarda y después la bajo-Forest Mist-al hacerlo una neblina salió del suelo con esto pudimos, correr a través de ella para escapar al salir vimos que estábamos frente a Sugar Cube Corner, entramos rápido antes de que nos vieran dentro todo estaba oscuro, no parecía haber nadie me preocupe un poco si a Aj le había pasado eso, tal vez también a Pinkie comencé a caminar buscándola y de repente algo me golpeo en la cabeza.

Ataquen-grito alguien y lo único que sentía eran golpes en mi cabeza y espalda

Ah…auch…ya paren…eso duele-decía mientras me seguían golpeando

Alto chicas paren-dijo otra voz

Al ver hacia arriba vi a Pinkie que sostenía una sartén, a las mismas niñas que asuste por primera vez una con un rodillo, otra con una cuchara de madera y la ultima con un cucharon de metal, de seguro se cobraron el susto y también estaba Shy un poco preocupada por los golpes que me habían dado.

Hola gracias por haberme amasado-dije con un tono burlón y dolido

Upsi mi culpa-dijo Pinkie mientras ella y Shy me ayudaban a pararme

Disculpanos no sabíamos que eran ustedes-dijo la pequeña pegaso naranja

Si pensábamos que eran esos ponies poseídos-dijo la pequeña unicornio blanca

O esos bichos que capturaron a mi hermana-dijo un poco triste la potrilla amarilla

No te preocupes Applebloom ya estoy bien-dijo Aj cuando Seba la bajo y camino a su hermana

Applejack qué bueno que estés bien-dijo Applebloom frotando su rostro con el de su hermana

Oigan chicas que fue o que ocurrió-pregunto Twi a las otras

Todo comenzó poco después de que se fueron, Rarity decidió regresar a su boutique y yo iba de regreso a la granja para explicarle a mi familia que Seba iba a trabajar con nosotros, pero en el camino me encontré con las niñas, que me dijeron que en el centro del pueblo se iba a dar una función gratuita y cualquiera podía ir-dijo Aj que se había sentado en el piso

Era una función de marionetas de sombras-dijo Appplebloom-así que Scoot y Sweety Belle pensamos en ir, porque creíamos que así podríamos conseguir nuestras cutie marks al poder intentar hacer funciones-dijo señalando a cada una de sus amigas

Ya nos había explicado Twi mientras descansábamos acerca de las marcas que cada una tenia representaban su talento, y nos dijo que aparecían cuando cada pony descubría cual era.

Pero al final todo fue un engaño, cuando termino la obra un sujeto con capa salió y de la nada aparecieron portales de los cuales salieron esos bichos negros-dijo Sweety Belle

Comenzaron a atacar a cada uno de los que se habían reunido, por suerte Applejack nos logro sacar de ahí pero fue capturada-dijo Scoot un poco apenada

Calma ya estoy bien gracias a ellos-dijo Aj

Muchas gracias-dijeron las tres

Denle las gracias a Seba el fue quien descubrió como detenerlos-dije

Seba solo se sonrojo y se puso nerviosos de vuelta, cuando Applebloom corrió hacia el abrazo su pierna y después le pidió que se agachara, el no sabía para que pero lo hizo y a cambio recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella.

Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana-dijo y lo abrazo por el cuello

No hay de que-dijo más rojo que un tomate

Todos reímos-Recuerden aun no terminamos-dije-aun queda mucho trabajo debemos liberar a los otros ponies y derrotar a quien invoco a los black souls, ya descubrimos que el agua nos permite ver los hilos que los mantienen controlados

Si Justin usa sus poderes sin duda podrán derrotarlos-dijo Dash

El problema es que por el entrenamiento nos agotamos y el hambre no ayuda mucho, dudo poder usarlos mucho tiempo además debemos reservarlos para el jefe-dijo el

Si lloviera podría facilitarnos las cosas y concentrarnos en solo cortar los hilos para acabar con los black souls-dijo Mike

Nosotras podemos ayudar con eso-dijo Dash

Eh?-

Chicos los pegasos son los encargados del clima en Equestria-dijo Twi-ellos se encargan de todo incluso de las lluvias

Entonces eso quiere decir-dije un poco esperanzado

Si lo que necesitan es lluvia de eso me encargare yo-dijo Dash con mucha confianza

Yo te ayudare será bueno para mi aprendizaje-dijo Twi

Muy bien se los encargamos mientras ustedes se preparan nosotros los distraeremos, cuando este todo listo acabaremos con ellos-dije

Bien los ayudare-dijo Aj al intentar pararse pero se veía algo desorientada ya que aun no se recuperaba

Nada de eso tú te quedas aquí-dijo Twi

Pero…-iba a replicar pero Seba la detuvo

Escucha es mejor que te quedes aquí de lo contrario dejaras a tu hermana y sus amigas sola, se que Pinkie puede cuidarlas pero es mejor que estén juntas de esta manera será más seguro para todas-le dijo Seba con mucha seguridad al hablar con ella

De acuerdo-dijo Aj-ojala puedas mantenerte así cuando hables con todas-dijo burlándose un poco

Cuanto tardaran en volver con eso-les pregunte

Cinco minutos-dijo Twi

Muy bien-dije para salir-será mejor que se apuren, vamos es mejor comenzar para terminar esto y poder comer-dije mientras mi estomago gruñía

Oye contrólate un poco quieres-dijo Mike pero en ese instante también su estomago gruño, lo mire con burla-no digas nada

Suerte con eso-dijo Justin al salir

No puedo dejar que mi nerviosismo me impida proteger a mis amigos-dijo Seba mirando a Aj quien se sonrojo un poco

Bien Dash vamos-dijo Twi

Ahmm…chicas yo también las tengo que acompañar-dijo Fluttershy un poco nerviosa

No es mejor que estés aquí Applejack necesita de tu ayuda-le dijo Twi a Shy antes de irse con Dash

No te preocupes Fluttershy te aseguro que los chicos derrotaran al que causo todo esto-dijo pinkie aun con la sartén en un casco

Estas segura-dijo aun con algo de temor

Sin duda terroncito, ellos lo harán-dijo Aj

Mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de mantener ocupados a los black souls, Dash y Twi consiguieron salir por la parte de atrás para ir por la nube de lluvia que necesitábamos para poder terminar con la pelea.

Dash tendrás que guiarme porque esta es la primera vez que hare esto-dijo Twi

No te preocupes solo haz lo que yo y todo estará bien-dijo Dash

Cuando entontaron una nube de lluvia lo bastante grande se colocaron en posición, para comenzar a llevarla a Ponyville lo más rápido posible, colocaron sus patas delanteras y comenzaron a empujar la nube con todas sus fuerzas, al principio no avanzaba rápido pero pronto avanzo con más rapidez sin duda era algo difícil el llevar esa nube en especial si estaba cargada con agua, pronto divisaron Ponyville y en el centro de la ciudad como al principio estábamos combatiendo ahí la ultima vez logramos liberar cerca de la mitad de los ponies, ahora era un poco más fácil pero no por ello dejaba de ser complicado.

Mire hacia arriba y las vi-parece que lo han logrado-dije un poco agotado-prepárense chicos que la ayuda ya llego

Los otros voltearon y también sonrieron estábamos listos para acabar con esos malditos black souls, junto con el desgraciado que ha causado toda esta confusión.

Muy bien chicos es hora de bajar el telón de esta función-dije

Realmente tenias que decirlo no-dijo Mike

Que es lo único que se me ocurrió decir-dije riendo un poco

Tienes razón en algo es hora de acabar con esto-dijo aquel que controlaba a los black souls

Pronto Twi y Dash comenzaron a saltar sobre la nube, provocando que el agua cayera esto facilito las cosas para todos, excepto para mi pues mis poderes disminuirían al estar bajo la lluvia, tal como pensamos el agua revelo los hilos ya teníamos mas oportunidad de ganar, comenzamos nuestro ataque solo evadíamos o bloqueábamos los ataques solo lanzábamos ataques cuando estuviéramos seguros de poder liberar a alguno.

Mike que tal algo de velocidad-le dije

Muy bien-me respondió se concentro un momento-tornado speed-un aura azul nos rodeo un instante a los cuatro

Gracias a eso nuestra velocidad aumento, podíamos evadir ataques más fácilmente y así como poder lanzarlos igualmente de rápido, pronto comenzamos a liberar cada vez más rápido a los que estaban siendo controlados, ayudábamos lo mas que podíamos para evitar que fueran usados de nuevo, pronto ya no quedaban demasiados y comenzamos a atacar a los black souls que eran nada mas ni menos que cerca de veinte, pero eran grandes debido al tiempo que habían estado usando a los ponies sin duda los hilos no solo eran para controlarlos, también funcionaban como un medio de conexión para succionar su energía y su dolor.

Comenzamos a acabarlos como podíamos, aun cuando yo no podía usar mi poder al máximo debido al agua podía mantener mi espada con algo de fuego rodeándola, así facilitaba el poder matar a los black souls Seba usaba su nuevo ataque nombrado Spikes Garden, del cual salían pilares de tierra con puntas que atravesaban a los bichos, Mike usaba curtain wind, en su katana que le permitía aun cuando estuvieran algo lejos producir una ráfaga que cortaba a los blacks souls por la mitad, Justin era el que sin duda se manejaba mas pues estaba bajo su elemento usaba su wáter jail, el cual provocaba que los black souls quedaran atrapados en esferas de agua antes de desaparecer, después de un tajo mas el último de los black souls se desvaneció.

Lo logramos!-dijo Justin feliz de acabar con la pelea, yo también estaba por celebrar cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, además de que escuchamos aplausos y una risa

Jejejeje…sin duda no esperaba menos de ustedes-dijo apareciendo delante nuestra un tipo cubierto de una capa de casi nuestra misma altura-lastima no quería participar en el último acto deseaba por una vez ser un simple espectador, pero ya veo que eso no será posible

Al instante reconocimos su voz era el tipo que nos hablo usando a Aj-tú fuiste el que causo todo esto no-dije

Si yo fui quien provoco todo, era necesario para poder escribir el final de mi obra-dijo antes de quitarse la capa

Su aspecto era parecido al de una marioneta de hilos común, con brazos largos pero sus dedos eran largos y de metal, sus piernas igual a sus brazos eran delgadas y su rostro tenía una sonrisa sádica, en su espalda llevaba lo que parecía ser con lo que manipulan a las marionetas pero al verlo más de cerca estaba hecho de metal, su ropa parecía del estilo medieval de un tenor y sus ojos eran amarillos con iris rojas.

Déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Devil Puppet-dijo haciendo una reverencia-ahora si no les importa demos paso a la ultima parte de la obra-dijo al tomar de su espalda su arma, que se estiro y se transformo de cada punta salían dos hoces de metal-ahora a escribir la ultima parte con su sangre-dijo sonriendo lanzándose rápido al ataque

En un instante estaba entre los cuatro con una patada directa a mi pecho logro lanzarme lejos, hasta dar contra la pared de una casa, otra patada dio justo en el brazo de Seba que lo obligo a retroceder, antes de que pudiese usar su arma contra Justin, Mike logro detener su ataque con su katana antes de que le diese un corte y con una patada logro mandarlo volar un par de metros atrás.

Gracias Mike-dijo Justin

No hay problema-le dijo

Maldición-dije un poco desorientado por el golpe-para ser de madera pega como si fuera de roca

Ni que me lo digas-dijo Seba mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo

Excelente esto es lo que esperaba digno del acto final de mi obra-dijo Devil Puppet con una sonrisa aun mas grande-ah que mejor manera de escribir su final que con una batalla digna

Tienes razón no hay nada mejor que eso-dije-pero será tu final el que estará escrito-volviendo a retomar nuestra posición de combate

Entonces hay que dar una buena actuación para el final de la obra-dijo mientras su arma se dividía en dos hoces ahora llevando una en cada mano

Sin duda era veloz apenas podíamos evadir sus ataques, el único que lograba conectar algún ataque era Mike, que por su velocidad podía dar un golpe directo contra él, decidimos continuar atacando todos a la vez cuando lo hicimos logramos obligarlo a retroceder, aun así algunos de sus ataques lograban darnos si no fuera por la ropa especial que teníamos nos habríamos convertido en carne picada, nuestro poder se reducía con cada golpe recibido, pero de un momento a otro logramos comenzar a dar ataques más directos contra él, debido a que suponíamos era una marioneta dábamos cortes a las extremidades de unión de sus brazos y piernas, al hacerlo comenzaba a caer parte por parte, luego de un ataque más su cabeza cayó al suelo junto su cuerpo.

Bien chicos lo han logrado-dijo Dash bajando de arriba de la nube que ya comenzaba a dispersarse pues ya no tenía agua

Fue une buena idea usar la lluvia en la pelea-dijo Twilight

Antes de poder comenzar a celebrar, uno de los brazos de Devil se alzo atacando a Dash pero Mike se interpuso, logrando evitar que saliera lastimada.

No puede ser aun no desaparece-dijo Mike

Aun no es momento de terminar-dijo mientras su cabeza flotaba al igual que las demás partes de su cuerpo

Debes estar de broma-dijo Justin ya molesto al igual que todos

Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a atacarnos junto con sus hoces, junto con un ataque llamado Web Puppet con ese ataque nos atrapo con sus hilos, cada segundo que pasaba nos apretaba mas sentíamos que podría cortarnos cada parte del cuerpo con solo tirar de ellos, logre usar una habilidad llamada Fire Veil la cual cubrió mi cuerpo con llamas, logrando quemar los hilos que al seguir su camino lograron debilitar los que mantenían a los chicos atrapados liberándolos, como ya no llovía mis poderes volvían a ser fuertes un ataque por parte de sus piernas me permitió dar un golpe con mi espada envuelta en fuego, provocando que estas se desvanecieran en el aire.

Al ver todos esto sin duda pensamos en lo mismo, si lográbamos inmovilizarlo daríamos el golpe final para acabar con todo, pero Devil Puppet se dio cuenta de esto mismo, pronto su rostro ya no mostraba una sonrisa si no una mueca de furia sin duda aquello no le había causado gracia, sus hoces comenzaron a girar en el aire dio un grito cuando sus manos se lanzaron contra mí, de las puntas de sus dedos volvieron a salir hilos que me sujetaron para que sus hoces acabaran conmigo, antes de que el golpe fuera directo Mike se movio con la ayuda de su Flash Wind, con el que logro cortar los hilos y destrozar sus manos que desaparecieron, mientras Justin y Seba intentaban detener las hoces pero sus giros lo hacían difícil en especial con la fuerza a la que iban.

Sus hoces detuvieron el ataque volviendo a su lado a pesar de no tener más brazos, se movían como si los tuviera aun sus armas comenzaron a emitir un fuerte destello de color violeta oscuro, sin duda se preparaba para dar el todo o nada por el poder utilizado ya solo podíamos mantener nuestras armas activas, nuestra ropa volvió a la normalidad lo que significaba un corte y moriríamos así que esto se volvió un combate a un golpe, concentramos nuestro poder en las armas todo el que aun nos quedaba, paso un poco de tiempo y de un momento a otro nos lanzamos al ataque todos juntos, Seba y Justin iban delante de nosotros intentarían detener sus ataques.

Esto es el final Shadow Reaper-sus hoces se clavaron en el suelo creando un potente choque de energía oscura que se dirigió a nosotros

Seba y Justin, usaron su Terra Fortress y el Iced Wall un par de muros se levantaron para detener el ataque los cuales eran uno hecho de puro hielo y otro de roca, el ataque impacto y entre el polvo y escombros salimos Mike y yo, cubrimos de energía nuestras armas y en un ataque cruzado cortamos el cuerpo de Devil Puppet al darnos vuelta vimos como desaparecía.

Parece que fue el final de mi participación en esta obra, no se confíen esto aun es el preámbulo del primer acto muchas sorpresas les aguardan tras el telón-dijo hasta finalmente desvanecerse en el aire

Por fin se termino-dije

Cuando ya todo estaba calmado los ponies que estaban a salvo salieron, nos felicitaron por el combate y por haberlos ayudado, llegaron después las chicas para ver nuestro estado estábamos bien salvo por algunos moretones, golpes y el hambre que nos mataba, que al escuchar nuestros estómagos se rieron y nosotros con ellas, ya después de comer algo, descansar un poco y de que los otros secaran su ropa, que por suerte la mía se seco con la ayuda del Fire Veil nos fuimos con Rarity que hizo un drama cuando llegamos con su hermanita, porque escucho todo lo que había pasado y estaba preocupada por ella, sin duda era alguien que se preocupaba por la seguridad de su familia.

Bueno continuando fuimos para que nos tomara las medidas para la ropa que nos haría, con lo cual tuvimos un ligero problema ya que necesitábamos también ropa interior y quería que nos quitáramos todo para que pudiese hacerla con más exactitud, fue ahí ese el principal problema porque cuando le intentamos explicar que no podíamos estar desnudos ella no nos escucho.

En serio Rarity no puedes simplemente con las medidas hacerlo-dije un poco nervioso pues solo andaba con mis bóxers

Las niñas no estaban por suerte se habían ido al cuarto de Sweety a jugar, si no quedarían traumadas por lo que podrían ver, los otros también se había alejado de ella cuando nos quito la ropa con su magia, basta decir que las demás se avergonzaron al vernos sin la ropa, que pasaría cuando la ultima prenda cayera.

No puedo lo necesito si es que quieren que se exacta-dijo ella cuando su cuerno se ilumino

Me sujete mis bóxers pues estos empezaban a bajar-no Rarity en serio-dije mientras hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerlos en su lugar, pero por la física se comenzó a romper hasta que digamos que lo siguiente fue que corrí lo mas que pude a otro cuarto, mientras mis amigos se reían y las chicas estaban mas rojas que un tomate.

Después de ese incidente me dieron una toalla y a los otros también que al final también tuvieron que quitárselos, mientras esperábamos que estuviera la nueva ropa, que estuvo muy rápido ya con mi ropa y nuevos bóxers, además con los nuevos cambios de ropa que eran otros tres y la humillación sufrida, nos fuimos de vuelta a casa no sin antes que Rarity se disculpara por lo que paso, yo le dije que no había problema que ella no sabia y le agradecí por todo, término este día con grandes cosas, humillaciones y peleas lo que venga nuevos enemigos y problemas los superaremos juntos.

-En la cueva-

Han logrado superar por ahora a su enemigo-dijo una voz

Si pero ahora será más difícil-dijo otra

No importa han demostrado gran potencial-dijo una tercera

Sin duda son mejores de lo que esperábamos-dijo la cuarta

Pero aun les falta mucho que recorrer!-dijeron al unisonó

**Por favor dejen un review en el que me cuente que tal estuvo y que necesito mejorar, para traerles un mejor fic y ser mejor escritor, y como siempre ahora que será lo que viene? Como habrán reaccionado las chicas al ver a uno de nuestros protas en pelotas? Esperen el siguiente y tal vez lo sepan sin más que decir salvo que por favor visiten nuestra pagina en Face de Sangre de Rainbow, hasta luego mis queridos lectores :3**


End file.
